Stuck in Time
by Gixie
Summary: Girl Harry, Violet Potter, a girl who finds an estranged Time Turner goes back in time to the marauders Era. There, she tries to race against time in hope that she can defeat Voldemort and create a different future for herself and her loved ones. VxR
1. Chapter 1 Nothing to live for

Hey for all of you who are reading this story, thankyou, and I wouldn't mind some reviews Hey for all of you who are reading this story, thankyou, and I wouldn't mind some reviews.

This is a girl Harry who is called Violet, who Time travels to the past where the marauders and Lily are in their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Also I don't like angst, so ill try not to aim on all sadness or anything. It'll be a whole big mix with a bit of angst, adventure and romance in it.

Summary: Violet Potter, a girl who had just lost her last friend, found a estranged Time Turner less that ten minutes later after Hermione died. Taking all chances, she used it and instead of ending up two hours earlier with another self, she found herself back in time to the marauders seventh year in Hogwarts.

This is a Remus Lupin/Violet Potter fanfiction. Don't like, don't read.

**Chapter 1**

**Nothing left to live for**

Violet stifled a sob as she slid down the blackened wall, holding her last best friend, Hermione who was dying in her arms. She had been hit by a cutting curse multiple times in the chest and blood was oozing out of her at a fast pace. Her face was soaked with tears streaming down her face as she whimpered in despair.

"Hermione!" Violet cried, her body shaking with grief. "Just hold on! A healer will come for you" Hermione weakly turned her head slightly to look at violet in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, r-remember I will always believe in you" Hermione stammered painfully, slowly closing her eyes, but left with a small smile on her face.

Violet's eyes widened as she slowly felt Hermione go cool and limp in her arms.

"No!" Violet whispered. "Not you as well, please don't leave me all alone, I need you here, please!" Violet pleaded which soon turned into shouting as she begged her best friend not to be gone.

She barely heard a healer run over to Hermione, nor the voice that told her that Hermione was indeed confirmed dead. Violet just gazed unseeingly into nothing. Her life, her world had just been ripped away from her. She had nothing left, what was there to live for? Voldemort was still alive and he had just murdered her last one of her friends.

First he had murdered her parents, then her godfather, Sirius, then her mentor Albus Dumbledore and the list kept continuing on to Ron, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Luna and now last of all, Hermione had joined the growing list to the pile of people she was friends with that were dead.

Why couldn't she have died with them? She would finally be happy and in peace, but no, fate had to make her suffer.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and stared up at a healer who was trying to talk Violet into letting her bring her to St Mungo's without having to resort to force.

Confused as to why the healer was trying to get her to go, she glanced down and stared in shock. She had felt so numb with pain that it felt as if she wasn't feeling any pain at all. She had a deep gash in her left arm and right leg, which was bleeding profusely, her pinkie on her left hand, was broken and her muggle clothes were coated in Hermione's blood.

Closing her eyes, Violet put her hand to her mouth in an urge to not vomit. It felt as if all the pain was rushing in at once.

Unsteadily, she rose to her feet with the healer's help before feeling immense guilt. How could she get help from the healers when it was her fault Hermione died! She didn't deserve it, it should be her that was gone.

So quite unexpectedly, she did the only thing she could think off. She ran, much to the healers shocked expression.

Now that Hermione was dead was there any point in trying to survive? She deserved to die, many of the people she had gotten closer to had died for her.

She continued to run, run away from where she saw Hermione fall, fall to curses that were meant to hit her.

But before she knew it, she stepped on something and slipped, falling hard on the ground, stifling a shriek as her wounds screamed at her to be tended.

Violet shook as she cuddled herself into a small ball, trying to escape reality. She imagined herself giggling with Ron and Hermione as all three of them were trying to find out their animagus forms. Ron had been a red cat much to her amusement, Hermione had been an eagle and she had been a red fox with green eyes.

Why, oh why did they have to die? Why them? They didn't deserve it.

Her wounds throbbed with pain, but she tried to ignore it, which didn't work as well as she had hoped.

Sobbing, Violet knew that she would have to open her eyes, none of that was real, it was all in the past and now she would have to face reality.

She opened her eyes slightly, but a slight sparkle caught her eye. Trembling, she lifted herself up and looked straight at it. Her mouth dropped open. There right next to her was a Time Turner. Well it looked like a Time Turner, but the gadgets on it looked a little modified than the Time Turner Hermione had used in her third year.

Staring at it, it seemed to whisper to her, to take it, to save Hermione so she wouldn't be alone any more. Almost hungrily, she crawled to the time turner and grabbed it.

"STOP!" a voice, shouted far away. Jumping she turned to see an auror running in her direction shouting at her to let go of the Time Turner.

Her eyes widened in literally horror. If they took the Time Turner away, then Hermione would be lost forever. She would never see her again. To be comforted by her, to fight next to her, to laugh jokily at her.

Without Hermione what was the point of living?

With new found determination, she shakily stood up and looked at the auror who had seemed to have gained the attention of the other aurors and more of them were running towards her angrily.

'I'm sorry" She whispered before taking the Time Turner and putting it around her neck and slowly twisted the hand twice. Watching, she felt the time spin, before everything was all a blur of colours around her.

Everything was turning white. It was hard to see, was she finally dying? Cause if she was it felt nice.

The white light slowly died down and she could see the outlines of the great hall of Hogwarts. But something was off, no many things were off. How come everything looked less modernised and she couldn't recognise any of the students, not to mention about twenty wands were being pointed at her in that moment!

Looking up, she felt as if she had been hit by a hammer. There right in front of her was Professor Dumbledore! He looked as well as ever, except maby a bit younger. Everyone was silent, no one moved a muscle, no whisper, nothing.

"Who are you?" Dumbledores loud, booming voice interrupted her thinking.

Instead of answering, she slowly looked around the great hall, starting with the Slytherins. A couple of people looked a bit familiar to her but she shrugged it off. She slowly moved on until she looked over at Gryffindors table and paused in shock.

There sitting at the table were her mum, dad, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew who were all staring at her in return. It was like they were trying to have a staring competition, only they were probably staring because she was the centre of the chaos and also because she looked like a girl version of James except with green eyes.

Looking back up to the head table, she gazed there before looking at Dumbledore with a questionable look.

"Am I dead?" Violet asked quietly but somehow, everyone in the great hall managed to hear her. Not even a clank was heard in the distance.

Dumbledore looked at her suspiciously before answering.

"No, my dear, why would you think that?"

That got Violet stumped out of her shock.

"What?" she whispered brokenly before falling to her knees unable to stand up any longer due to the pain. Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened, as he had seemingly not seen how injured she was. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she looked on with longingly.

"If I'm dead, then I'm glad, ill finally be able to go in peace, but if I'm dying, please let me go" Violet sobbed.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to have twitched his eyebrow as she spoke, but she tried not to think about it.

Her eyes felt heavier and heavier. She didn't know whether the pain had caused her to hallucinate and was now making her black out, or if it was from time travelling? She had absolutely no idea, but one thing was for sure. She would not be able to save Hermione Granger. Her quest had failed and now she would pay the price.

--

Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm not really good at the whole despair type of thing, but I'm trying. I'm trying to make this a bit different to the other back in Time stories so hopefully it'll work out good.

This is meant to be a sort of prologue to the story, so the other chapters will be longer than this one.


	2. Chapter 2 Feeling Warmth

Chapter 2

Well, this is the second chapter. I'm going to try and make Violet meet the marauders in this chapter.

Also Peter is going to be light sided in this story

Chapter 2

Feeling warmth

"_Ron, please, you can't leave me" Violet wept, begging for him not to have died. Voldemort looked on cruelly._

"_You caused this" Voldemorts snarky voice whispered. "You could have prevented it but you didn't" Violet trembled as she stared at Ron's still form._

"_Ron" She whispered before she clenched her fists so hard that she was drawing blood. "You evil bastard!" She snarled before screaming and running at him as fast as she could. _

"_CRUCIO" Voldemort said coldly. A red light shone out of his light before it hit Violet right in the chest. It felt as if a hundred needled were being poked into her skin. She dropped to the ground and screamed..._

"Wake up!" a voice practically shouted in her ear making her jolt upwards. Immediately, her muscles groaned making her drop back down into the bed. What had happened? That voice sounded like madam Pomphrey but it couldn't be, could it?

But then with a jolt, she realised what had happened. Hermione died, found Time Turner, saw Marauders, and then she collapsed.

"Oh Merlin" Violet groaned before opening her eyes only to peer at Madam Pomphrey. Her eyes widened incredibly. She was dead! How could she be right in front of her if she were dead. And her parents, they were dead, except they had been at the Gryffindor table. Impossible! And Hermione! She had failed! She was gone for good; nothing would ever bring her back now.

What had happened, she had a Time Turner and…and now she was back in time to when her parents were in Hogwarts! But wasn't that impossible?

"Miss? Does anything hurt?" Madam Pomphrey's stern voice interrupted her thinking.

"Um… no" Violet said hesitantly. "Uhh… Could I please speak to the headmaster?"

"Professor Dumbledore is making his way down here as we speak"

Violet sighed. Now all she had to do was wait for Professor Dumbledore and tell him what was going on.

But then a horrid thought stuck her. What would happen if Professor Dumbledore didn't believe her? She would be stuck in St Mungo's for life!

She heard the door open and in came Professor Dumbledore who looked as pleasant as always.

He came in and stopped by her bed and peered at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Now what is you're name?"

Violet gulped nervously.

"Please tell me what year it is" Violet whispered practically trembling. Professor Dumbledore paused in surprise.

"It is 1977" Professor Dumbledore said "Why?" Violet who had her suspicions was still in shock at this news.

"W-What? Impossible!" Violet uttered. The headmaster lifted an eyebrow.

"What's impossible?" Professor Dumbledore asked thoughtfully. Violet's face looked sour as though she had just eaten a bitter lolly.

Violet looked away.

"M-My name is Violet Potter, and I come from the year 1997" The headmasters eyes widened but didn't look as surprised as it should have been.

"Yes…Yes I suspected something like that when I saw this with you" Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkled with interest as he drew out the Time Turner she had used. Only when he drew it out, it looked to be smashed into pieces.

"Oh no" Violet gasped as she stared at the ruins of the Time Turner.

"Ahh… yes as you can see, this Time Turner is completely smashed beyond repair," The headmaster said as he brought out a lemon drop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

"But... But how do I get back?" Violet stammered. But then why did she want to go back? If she did get back, there was no one there for her to be with. No one was waiting for her.

At that thought, it promptly brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say, but…" Professor Dumbledore paused hesitantly before saying "Time Turners are only designed for going back in time, not forward."

Violet looked on in disbelief. Was the headmaster telling her she had to stay in this time forever?

"You're telling me, I can never return to my time?"Violet whispered. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Not only that, but by you being here, you have altered the future already, so the future you knew no longer exists" Violets jaw dropped.

"No you're lying! I…I…I" Violet broke off defeated. The haunted look in her eyes was brought back full force.

"I just keep screwing things up, don't I professor" Violet stammered. The headmaster sighed before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I can tell, just by looking at you, that you have experienced war, and whatever's in the future, it isn't good. Think of this as a chance to correct wrongs" Professor Dumbledore said softly.

Violet nodded, looking a little better than before.

"Well my girl, what year are you in?" he asked looking at Violet for an answer.

"I'm in my seventh year but…" she broke off as Professor Dumbledore interrupted her gently.

"Right, well, you will be attending Hogwarts for you're final year, but unfortunately, you will have to try the sorting hat on again to put you in a house" Violet gapped at him as he stood up and walked to the door.

"We can't have you're last name as Potter either, so now you will be known as Violet Connor. What we have talked about will be strictly between us. But if you feel you're soon to be friends are loyal and trustworthy, I will give you the choice of telling them the truth." The headmaster said, his eyes twinkled merrily.

Violet tried to think of an argument to come up with but only came up with "How can you trust me this much?"

Just as the Headmaster was about to walk out of the room, he replied.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" and with that, the headmaster disappeared from the hospital wing, leaving a speechless Violet pondering on what Professor Dumbledore said.

Violet waited outside the great hall nervously. Professor Dumbledore would soon be announcing her entry and then she would be sorted. One would normally think that doing this a second time would be less nerve racking then the first time, but she had just as many nerves as she did the first time if not more.

What would happen if the hat accidentally burst out and said she was the future?

"Attention" She heard the Headmasters voice inside the great hall. "We are going to have another student starting seventh grade this year" Violet immediately heard whispers all around the great hall and immediately knew why.

Never had there been a student starting so late at Hogwarts.

Gulping slightly, Violet knew that was her queue to enter the great hall. Taking a deep breath, Violet pushed the two doors open and strolled in. Every person in the great hall looked over to her as she walked towards the front.

"Right, there are houses, you will be either sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Professor McGonagall said as Violet reached to the end of the great hall. "While you are here, you will treat you're house as you're family. Now come up here and try the sorting hat on" Louder Professor McGonagall called out

"Conner, Violet"

Violet trembled as she slowly sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was put over her head bringing her in darkness.

'_**Well, well, isn't this interesting! A Potter from the future!**_Violet's eyes widened. _**No Ms Potter, I won't tell anyone. You're past is so sad for one so pure. **_

_**Now where to put you, you are smart and loyal, but no, Ravenclaw isn't the place for you and neither is Hufflepuff. You're very cunning and brave on the bordering of stupidity, but where should I put you? **_**'**Please, Gryffindor' Violet begged the hat._**Gryffindor…? Very well….**_

'**GRYFFINDOR'** the hat screamed and instantly, the Gryffindor table clapped enthusiastically.

Violet sighed in relief as the hat was taken off of her head. Shakily, she made her way down to the Gryffindor table. Pausing slightly, she looked for a place to sit, and instantly found one next to her father, no James Potter.

Putting on a small smile, though her piercing green eyes still looked haunted, she moved her way down and sat in the unoccupied spot and started piling food onto her plate.

"H i, I'm Sirius Black, and what malady, is you're lovely name?" She looked up to see a hyper active Sirius bouncing around in his chair.

.

"Names Violet Conner if you had cared to have listened" Violet said exasperated. Gosh? Was this really her godfather?

Her insane future godfather smiled charmingly before grabbing her hand and bent down to kiss it.

But before he could, Violet took her hand out of his and spoke "I'm charmed, really! But if you're going to do what I think you were, you are so dead" His two friends, Remus and James both laughed at Sirius as he looked thoroughly put out.

"She got you good mate" James smirked as he smacked his friend on the back. Turning back to Violet he held his hand out.

"James potter at you're service" Violet nearly groaned.

"Please tell me you're not like him at all," Violet said pointing at Sirius before wearily shaking his hand. After all, she certainly didn't want to be flirted with her father.

But before James could rebut, Remus butted in and said "oh yeah he is, but I for one am not"

Violet twitched her eyebrow, but she replied "Thank god one of you three are right in the head" The three of them laughed but Violet didn't. She only gave a slight smile.

"I'm Remus Lupin, third one of the marauders" Remus said happily. Swallowing, she knew she was about to meet Peter Pettigrew. But she would treat him the same as the others until he gave her reason not to.

"Oh? And is there a forth marauder?" Violet asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Yep, this here is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said proudly as he gestured to a blonde haired boy to the other side of him.

Trying to calm her nerves down since this Peter hadn't committed any crime as of yet, she stuck her hand out to Peter, who hesitantly took it.

"Nice to meet you" Violet said softly but her meeting with peter was shortened as Sirius started boasting on uncomfortable area's.

"Oi, Jamsey boy, you do realise that if Violet had hazel eyes, I would swear it was you only as a girl!" Sirius said jokingly. James, Remus and Peter all laughed, as what Sirius said was right.

After that, there was mostly silence as they all ate their dinner but after a while another conversation was struck up upon that all marauders were interested in.

"So, Violet why are you going to Hogwarts for seventh year? There isn't anything like this at all in Hogwarts A History" Remus asked curious.

Violet would have groaned at the mention of Hogwarts A History, but felt too pained to do so as she remembered her past.

Violet awkwardly shifted in her sit as she was put on the spot. One thing she had forgotten to do was make up her past!

"I don't want to talk about it" Violet said while looking away. She noticed James, Sirius and Remus all looked at her with sympathy and their attitudes darkened instantly as they realised something had happened to her and they also realised it had the connection to when she had appeared yesterday in a bright, white, light. But it appeared Peter was still oblivious.

"Why? Did Death Eaters attack you?" Peter asked. Violets eyes darkened, her eyes showing how much pain and sorrow she had been put threw while James, Sirius and Remus looked at Peter disbelievingly.

Violet couldn't stand it. How could someone be so inconsiderate? Violet stood up, her eyes flaring in pain and anger.

"Don't you dare speak to me about Death Eaters again" Violet spat before stalking off and out of the great hall angrily. Peter was left with James, Sirius and Remus as they all stared after her.

"Thanks a lot Wormtail" James said sarcastically. Peter looked on confused.

"Did you notice her eyes?" Sirius asked solemnly. The other two nodded looking down in horror as they all realised how much she would have had to be in, while Peter just looked on.

"They were so sad, so filled with pain. How could someone look so broken?" Remus stated softly, memorised in what he had seen. The look of sorrow on her face seemed to have embedded itself into his mind. The look of doom, hopelessness.

"They were so like Lily's eyes, you could see every swirling emotion in them when they weren't guarded" James expressed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to help her in any way possible" Remus said determined to help Violet. Sirius, James and Peter nodded, showing that they would help Violet, they're soon to be friend, get her eyes to sparkle with total happiness once more.

They were all silent until…

"She doesn't know where the common room or the password is" James realised. Sirius, Remus and Peter gapped.

"Ill go after her" Remus volunteered as he stood up, gathered his things and ran out of the great hall and after Violet.

Violet stormed out of the great hall, furious with Peter. How dare Peter be so inconsiderate! Why did he have to remind her of those evil monsters and her past?

A lone tear dropped from her right eye. How could she escape her past when she was in the past?

Blinking, Violet stopped as she looked around. She was new here, she wasn't suppose to know her way around. 'Oh god, not even a day has past and I've screwed up everything' Violet thought sadly. 'I always screw everything up'

She stopped where she was and decided to wait for someone to 'show her the way' up to Gryffindor common room.

"Violet!" a voice shouted from behind her. Spinning around defensively, she noticed it was only Remus.

"Thank god you're here, I don't know where the common room is" Violet said in relief. Remus smiled as he gestured to keep moving.

"It's fine, I'm sorry about what Peter said" Remus said as they walked. Violet nodded solemnly.

"Its fine, it just...reminded me of a few things," Violet said struggling with words. Remus nodded.

They continued to walk down the pathway in silence. But then as Violet and Remus turned the corner there were two slytherin's that she recognised as Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Beside her, she heard Remus curse.

Both Slytherins turned to them; Lucius with a feral grin on his face that made him look deadly and Severus with a scowl.

"Well, if it isn't Lupin and a mudblood" Lucius said grinning. Beside her Remus growled. "You know" Lucius went on "I like little mudbloods in my bed"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Remus growled, his eyes flashed gold for a second. Violet shivered. He was so much like his son, it was unreal.

"Names Lucius, Lucius Malfoy and you'd do well to remember it" Lucius said nastily. Violet clenched her fists; it was this jerk that had killed Ginny! Trying to take deep breaths, she grabbed Remus's arm and started pulling him away from Lucius and Severus.

"Come on, they're not worth it" Violet muttered to Remus as they started to walk away from them.

"Are you here because the dark lord killed you're family? Good riddance I'll say" Lucius said smirking. Violet stopped, her hair covered her face up so they couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. The agony that had crosses her face as soon as Lucius had said those words.

"How dare you" Violet whispered nearly snarling. She swirled and stormed up to Lucius so they were head on. "I swear to you, Voldemort…(All three flinched) will fail and I will be there to see him fall"

And with that, Violet slapped him as hard as she could, the noise echoed of the walls and before he could say another word, Violet grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him away into another corridor.

And before she knew it, Violet let out a sob before falling to her knee's shaking. Tears fell down her pale face uncontrollably while she was trying to hug herself.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Remus looking down at her in shock and horror. He had a pained look across his face and before she knew it, Remus moved over towards her and pulled her into a tight hug, making Violet stiffen but afterwards feel safe and secure. Remus mumbled words to her, reassuring her that everything would be all right.

Violet still trembled in his grasp. Everything that had happened to her felt like it was becoming too much to hold in and the death of Hermione had made everything just become too much too handle. She hadn't had the chance to mourn anyone and now that she had time on her hands, she wasn't sure that she wanted to, because that would mean that she was admitting that they would all be dead. That they would never come back to her.

She silently clinged onto Remus as though her life depended on it and somehow knew that Remus wouldn't move until she was all right.

Slowly, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Blimey, what have you got there?" she woke from hearing a voice a little away from them and immediately recognised it as Sirius's voice. She could feel herself resting against a warm body that she knew was Remus's.

"Shut up Padfoot, she's asleep, I think everything just got to much for her and she broke down after a little… argument with Malfoy" Remus whispered hurriedly.

"What!" James voice whispered. "She met Malfoy! That can't be good"

Nobody spoke so she thought that Remus must have nodded.

"Come on, we had better get to the common room" Peter said which made Violet resist beating him to a pulp instead of feigning sleep but immediately decided not to.

Violet felt herself get lifted up, her head lying gently against Remus's chest. She felt Remus shift himself to get a better grip on her. Knowing she was safe with the Remus, she slowly drifted back to sleep until….

"Awww, Moony are you blushing?" She became more aware when Sirius said that. Immediately Violet felt herself become red in the face but was lucky her hair was covering her face from prying eyes.

"Wh…What? It's not like this is an everyday occurrence" Gulping slightly, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"But Moony you didn't deny you were blushing" James pointed out triumphant.

Stifling a yawn, Violet decided to actually go to sleep before they found her wide-awake. How awkward would that be!

Well that's my second chapter. Hope it's all right.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plot Thickens

Well, finally the third chapters up

Well, finally the third chapters up.

Chapter 3

The Plot Thickens

Violet woke up fresh for a new day. She kept her eyes shut wanting to just stay in the bed forever. For once, she managed not to have a nightmare and it made her day!

Sighing, she new she would have to open her eyes so slowly she opened her eyes, only to have the sun blaring in threw the windows.

Squinting, she blinked and then blinked again. This wasn't where she was meant to be She was meant to be in the girl's dormitories, not the boys! How embarrassing!

Now wide-awake, she leapt up out of the bed. She clenched her fists onto the sheets. Luckily she was still wearing yesterday's clothes so know one had seen anything that she deemed uncomfortable yet.

Hearing a groan on the other side of the room, her heart sped up as she turned and looked that way, nervous that he was some pervert. After all, you could never be to certain.

It was James, who currently looked dead on his feet. Violet let out a sigh. She was in the Marauders dormitories. She was safe! But who's bed was she sleeping on?

Violet went scarlet. Slowly she turned her head to look at the other marauders. She could see James turning over, Peter snoring and Sirius fast asleep.

Then she must be sleeping on Remus's bed! Oh the horror! Calming herself, she tried to pat her messy hair to make it look reasonable but it didn't work too well.

Thinking she had better get out of the room before the boys started wanting to get dressed and how incredibly embarrassed she would be, she slowly put her feet on the ground and stepped…on something soft?

A groan was heard bellow her. 'Oh god, don't tell me that's Remus' Violet thought stricken.

Slowly, Violets mouth dropped in horror. She squeaked and tried to bring her foot backwards only to hit what felt like an arm and tripped…. Right on top of him.

Violet's face was only inches away from Remus's where he stared on at her who was now wide-awake and looking at her in shock. Violet was aware that her face was very red and probably looked like a complete fool.

Slowly Violet managed to stable herself and quickly leapt up off of him looking in any direction apart from his.

She heard a cough to the left of her and saw James staring at both of them either looking like they had both grown second heads or as though he had just won the lottery.

"Thanks for the bed Remus and I'm sorry" Violet babbled blushing. She quickly turned around no longer paying any attention to Remus who was currently scrambling of the ground and stalked to the door, pulled it open and left, heading towards the girls dormitories

&

As soon as she had found her room, she sighed embarrassedly and hid her face in her arms.

She had only met the marauders yesterday and she had already made a complete fool of herself! Now they would definitely not want to be friends with her. They would probably think she was some random slut looking for someone to put her moves onto.

She wailed hopelessly in her arms. She was still alone. Guilt crept up to her. When she as with the Marauders she had totally forgotten about Hermione! How could she be such a heartless person? Was she so happy to meet them alive and happy that she had forgotten her past? Totally forgotten Hermione?

"Are you alright?" a meek voice asked her bringing her back to the present. Violet quickly looked up only to see Lily staring back at her in concern. Violet looked away and quickly nodded, willing for Lily to leave her before she started crying for everyone she lost. Unfortunately Lily stayed right where she was.

"You know, you're a horrible liar" Lily scoffed. "My name is Lily Evans and you are…? Lily trailed off unable to remember Violet's name.

"Violet" Violet sniffed slightly trying to let Lily know she wasn't wanted.

"Oh what a pretty name! Also the name of a flower like my name" Lily graciously said, her eyes lighting up. Violet let out a little grin through her tears.

"Aha! See I made you grin!" Lily grinned in achievement making Violet grinned again back at her.

"Guess you did" Violet said trying to cheer up. She looked around the Dormitory. It looked exactly like the one twenty years in the future except for minor adjustments.

She saw Lily staring at her with curiosity. Why was she looking at her like that? It was a bit unnerving.

"Um?" Violet said self-consciously biting her lip. Lily quickly snapped out of it looking embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I was really curious as to how you managed to appear in a bright light yesterday right in the middle of the great hall" Lily said "I mean, you have certainly attracted attention to yourself, and I would be surprised if You-know-who didn't know about you already"

Normally Violet would have been offended at Lily for saying such things when they barely knew each other, but at the words about Voldemort, she stiffened, her face was calm and collected which of course was a mask. Inside, she was panicking if Voldemort would start looking for her or hurt everyone around her.

"What!" Violet feared. "You don't think he will…do anything to me do you?" Violet trembled and looked up into Lily's emerald eyes, which at the moment held sadness and worry. She had hoped to find reassurance but instead Lily herself looked unsure.

"I don't know, all we can do is wait and see" Lily answered solemnly.

Both dressed in silence as their minds wondered across many gruesome things that could happen to Violet.

&

Both of them were soon in the great hall walking towards the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor table was packed was students and Violet could only see two separate spots where they could sit. One was next to Sirius and the other was next to a brunette girl.

Lily groaned. "There is no way I'm sitting next to Black and his friends, it will be torture" Violet graced Lily with a genuine smile.

"I think they are brilliant!" Violet said defending the marauders. Lily snorted.

"To you maybe, but I have a very different opinion, don't let they're good looks muddle with you're brains" Violets mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?" Violet shrewdly said before taking off in the direction off the Marauders. How dare Lily say that! As soon as she was there she promptly sat in the spare seat where she found all four looking at her…. Again.

"Back again now aren't we?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Violet chose to ignore him and saw that Remus looked a little ticked off as well.

"Lily is impossible!" Violet huffed in annoyance, which off course gained Jame's full attention.

"What! Why?" James asked; his curiosity and interest peeked which soon vaporised into a dreamy and misty eyes look. Violet looked over at him and internally rolled her eyes. She should have remembered that anything to do with Lily would have Jame's attention and make him act like that.

"She tried to make me change my opinion of you" Violet said trying to sound bored.

James looked crest fallen for a moment but then hyped up again.

"What is you're opinion of us?" Sirius asked slyly. Violet smirked.

"Well, First off, Remus looks like the genius of the group, Sirius you're the one that screws things up and suck at getting girls, James you're a guy in love and likes to have fun and Peter, you…. Actually, I reserve my judgement for you later" Violet said thoughtfully.

Sirius, who had been looking arrogant and pompous, now looked to have a gapping mouth and looked like his birthday presents had been ripped away from him. James snorted with laughter.

"Too true" James laughed but then added "Why did you reserve judgement for Peter later?"

"Hmm? Oh, I really don't know him at all, we've only said like too words to each other" Violet said a little nervously. The truth was she really didn't know how to compliment him. But to her relief, they all nodded their heads accepting her answer.

"Ms Connor" Professor McGonagall called out coming towards her. Frowning she figured she was going to get her timetable. Last night, they had also gone threw which subjects to chose.

"Come with me" The stern teacher said walking away. Apprehensive, she turned back to see they were all just as confused as she felt. Why couldn't she have just given her her timetable?

Scrambling up, she said a quick bye whom by the looks of it were all confused and quickly followed Professor McGonagall towards the Headmasters office.

Violet had a lot of troubles keeping up with Professor McGonagall, but didn't comment. They soon reached the gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon" commanded Professor McGonagall. The gargoyle quickly opened up revealing a staircase inside.

Following the Transfiguration teacher, they soon ended up outside of Professor Dumblefore's office.

"Come in Professor McGonagall and Ms Connor" Came the Headmasters voice from inside the room.

Nervously, Violet followed the teacher into the office wondering why she was called up here.

They walked in and automatically sat on the chairs provided for them.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I am calling you up here Ms Connor" Professor Dumbledore questioned, his eyes twinkled full blast. Violet nodded curiously.

"Well, this year you have taken classes that are held both at the same time" Professor Dumbledore went on. A pit formed into her stomach as she felt she had an idea of where this was going.

"The only way for you to take this many classes is if you use a Time Turner" The Headmaster said pleasantly, while pulling a Time Turner out of his robes and put it on the table. Violet stared unable to say anything. How could the Professor Dumbledore ask her to do something like that when a Time Turner was the thing that brought her here in the first place?

"No"

Professor McGonagall turned to Violet scandalised. "What!?"

"Ahh, I thought this would be a problem, Professor McGonagall, could you please wait outside while I talk to Violet" It wasn't a request, so Professor McGonagall grudgingly left the office.

Violet immediately turned to Professor Dumbledore, her eyes blazing.

"How could you ask me to use a Time Turner when they are the reason I'm here in the first place! What would happen if I went further down the past?" Violet demanded hotly.

"But you won't" That was all Professor Dumbledore said, and it infuriated her even more than before.

"How the hell would you know?" Violet harshly said. Professor Dumbledore snapped his head in her direction a little more commanding.

"Because the Time Turner you used to get here was created for going back long distances in time" he said. Now feeling more than a little stupid, Violet settled down partly annoyed that Dumbledore wasn't even showing himself even a little bit annoyed.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to use the Time Turner, she needed all the study time she could get. Then she would make sure to defeat Voldemort before the Prophecy was made!

Taking a deep breath, Violet quickly nodded taking the Time Turner in her arms.

"Ms Connor, remember it's a dangerous thing meddling with time so be careful" Violet scoffed. Off course she new that.

"And here is you're timetable" Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. Violet nodded taking that as a dismissal and took her timetable while passing out the door.

&

Violet walked into the potions class to see Professor Slughorn talking to all the class. This class unfortunately was with the Slytherin's. Some things never change.

"Ms Connor" Slughorn said joyfully making Violet pull a face. He had all the class's attention pulled onto Violet now and she was not enjoying it.

"I was wondering when you would come, tell me, are you any good at potions?" Slughorn said enthusiastically gathering snickers from the other students including James, Sirius and Remus.

Violet sighed disgusted. "No, I'm absolutely awful at Potions" She said sarcastically, Off course that was a total lie. She had inherited Lily's potion making skills so, to put it lightly, she was excellent. Unfortunately, Slughorn apparently didn't get the message.

"I'm sure you will do great! Say would you like to be a member of the Slug club?" his eyes lighting up, as if he thought know one would ever say no. She looked at him in horror.

Many students were already laughing their heads off at this point at her expense.

Violet groaned in annoyance. Therefor she decided to do something she had never dreamed of doing to a teacher before.

Putting on a cute pout, she whined "But Sluggy, I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I just don't have the time" Most people were openly staring at her now including the Marauders who looked a bit green.

Of course gullible Slughorn instantly fell for her little act.

"Oh of course my dear, we will just have to get more time for you, I will talk to you about this later" Why wouldn't he just take a no for an answer?

Violet grimaced as she walked to a seat next to Remus who looked at her like she was a goddess.

"Wow, I really didn't think you would try and do that" Remus said praisingly. Violet shuddered. "It's something that Sirius and James would do!"

"Don't expect me to do that again" Violet practically whimpered. Remus smiled gently at her.

"Alright class, today, I am going to split everyone up" Violet and Remus groaned in unison as did most of the class.

"Alright, would Ms Evans please sit with Mr Snape" Slughorn said getting a revolted look from Lily.

"Mr Potter, with Mr Flint, Mr Black with Mr Pettigrew, Mr Lupin with Ms Zabini, Ms Connor with Mr Malfoy" Violet looked over at Lucius's face with dread. Lucius looked on with a scowl. Violet groaned to herself before lousily standing up and walking over to where he was sitting with a glance back at Remus who was staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

Dropping in the seat next to Lucius, she moved her chair as far away from him as she could. She made sure to look away, angrily looking at the teacher for this seating arrangement. There was no way she was going to get any work done with him sitting next to her.

"You will get what's coming for you" Drawled Lucius. Violet shivered nervously. "Don't think the Dark Lord doesn't no about you, I bet you won't even last until the end of this year" He sneered. Violet felt tears coming to her eyes, but definitely wasn't going to let Lucius have the pleasure to know what he said made her scared.

Trying to ignore Lucius wasn't as easy as she thought it would have been. Violet had often caught him looking at her with an evil smirk, which chilled her to the bones.

Soon they were making a polyjuice potion but it wasn't working to well.

"Cut this up" Lucius demanded shoving a piece of green stuff into her face. Violet looked at him crossly. He was acting so annoying. So Malfoyish. But off course that was to be expected since he WAS a Malfoy.

"Who made you boss" Violet muttered as she got to work cutting. Lucius looked at her angrily.

"I am a Malfoy, I am your superior" Lucius demanded coldly. Violet snickered.

"Like hell you are, your just some spoilt brat" Violet grinned at his expense. Lucius's eyes seemed to have gotten a lot colder and more frightening if that was even possible.

"When my father hears…" Lucius started coldly but was cut off at Violet laughing. She knew she was probably being looked at, but she couldn't help it. It was so funny! He was just like his son it was unbelievable!

Lucius stared at her with rage in his eyes. Violet quietened down now a little nervous. Lucius's eyes were cold and totally black. They were so uncaring and evil. His face was pale and his ears were red. Not a good combination on a Malfoy!

"How dare you laugh at me!" Lucius roared angrily finally snapping totally. In a flash, he drew his wand as did Violet.

"No drawing wands in my class" Slughorn's voice boomed startling Violet. She narrowed her eyes, but did as told; knowing Lucius wouldn't dare do something under the eyes of a teacher.

At the end of the class, their potion deemed a total opposite as it was suppose to all because Lucius thought he knew everything.

Violet quickly walked over to the Marauders relieved Potions was over.

"How was it" Sirius asked her looking disgustedly over at Lucius as he looked at Violet in hatred.

"Absolutely horrible! I swear one more minute and I would've hexed him" Violet responded distastefully. "And now we have History! Damn I hate that subject" Well it wasn't that she hated the subject, she just hated the teacher professor Binns. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all looked at each other mysteriously.

"Well, we could skip" Sirius said mischievously winking at her. Violet blinked. Never had she been asked to skip class.

"B-But..." Violet hesitated. It was her first day for classes in this time frame, but she didn't want them to think she was a wimp.

"Alright" Violet gave in. Sirius and James whooped with joy.

"I think we might have a new Marauder on our hands" James said. Violet flushed but felt pleased at the comment.

"So where should we go?" Violet asked cautiously. Sirius opened his mouth but then closed it.

"How bout the room of requirements?" Peter asked. Violet looked at Peter and for once felt as if things were all right. She would save him.

Knowing she wasn't suppose to know what the room of requirements were she looked up questioning at the others.

"Yeah, how bout we go there" Remus said his eyes lighting up. Violet giggled.

"Yeah all right" James said. Sirius nodded.

"So what is the room of requirements? Violet asked as they continued up the staircase.

"Wait and see, the room is awesome!" James said enthusiastically. Violet tried to look interested.

"Now we are on the fifth floor, only one more floor to go" Remus said. Violet nodded. They turned the corner and Violet horrified came to a dead stop where the boys looked back at her.

Violets eyes widened as silent tears slid threw unnoticed by her. Her face grew pale as she saw what was in front of her. Her heart quickened as she stared in utter horror. She heard gasps from behind her but she didn't care. All she thought of was how history was repeating many years earlier than it was suppose to.

Because right in front of her was a message on the wall coated in blood. A message which read:

'**The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware'**

But what was worse was what was under the message. They're lying still was Argus Filch, a look of utter horror was planted on his face. His eyes were wide open and he was as pale as a ghost and didn't look like he was breathing. His cat was right next to him, her eyes wide open and unseeing.

Violet trembled before dragging herself over to Filch and his cat. She heard Remus shout for her to come back but paid no attention. She leaned over Filch and pressed a shaking hand over his neck to try and feel for a pulse.She felt nothing. He was dead! Even being petrified he would have had the tiniest of pulses but no, he was dead.Violet spun around and looked at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who all looked freaked out and very pale and obviously not knowing how deadly things could become in the near future."He's dead!" Violet sobbed into her arms. She unsteadily stood up, trying to wipe her tears away. She had no love for the squib, but it was always horrible to see someone dead right in front of you."Peter, go get Professor Dumbledore and if you can't find him, get Professor McGonagall" Violet requested softly. Peter barely nodded his head before scampering off in the other direction.Violet leaned heavily against the wall that didn't have writing on it.

"How horrible! Who could have done this?" She heard James faintly ask. Violet looked over at him, her eyes pierced into his.

"It's not who, it's what" Violet whispered enough so they could all hear her. All their eyes widened a fraction as she slid down the wall looking defeated.

"Why…Why?" She screamed out, lifted her hand up and bashed it on the ground in anger while gasping for air.

"Violet!" Violet felt a hand onto her shoulder and looked up to see Sirius looking down at her with worry and before she knew it, Sirius pulled her into a reassuring hug. Violet silently tightened her grip on him and buried her head into his neck, her whole body shook with silent sobs. All her agony poured out of her, which was enough to make a Phoenix cry in despair.

Violet felt another pair of arms join in the hug which she soon realised was Remus. His soft arms wrapped around them both. And lastly, James joined in. No one said anything. There was no need to.

To be continued…

&

Well, that's the end of the chapter. My longest chapter in this story yet.


	4. Chapter 4 The Minister Of Magic

Well, fourth chapter is up now Well, fourth chapter is up now!Minister of Magic

Soon they heard footsteps running down the hallway towards them. Violet looked up from Sirius's shoulder to look at a wide-eyed Professor Dumbledore and a frantic pale Professor McGonagall.

"Oh dear Merlin!" McGonagall whispered horrified. Professor Dumbledore leaned over Filch and pressed his hand to his neck. Dumbledore bowed his head and brought his hand over Filch's face and slowly closed his eyes. He then moved over to Ms Norris and did the same.

"They are indeed dead," Professor Dumbledore said sadly before looking at the message in front of him.

"Minerva, please assemble all students in the great hall and answer no questions until I get there, get another teacher to bring Auror's here to investigate and collect the body" Dumbledore spoke. McGonagall nodded before hurrying out of the room.

Dumbledore conjured up two white cloths and put it over the dead bodies.

Shaking, Violet slowly untangled herself from the others and stood up.

"Sir?" Violet asked hesitantly. Her heart hammered in her chest like a stack of drums. Every single beat seemed to have been exaggerated. Her chest clenched painfully making certain to not glance at Filch and Ms Norris otherwise she might have actually thrown up. Professor Dumbledore looked at Violet first, then the others before bringing his eyes back to Violet again.

"You of all people shouldn't have had to have any more pain" he spoke sadly to her not bothering to fill the others into what he was meaning. Violet looked away, making sure to not look at her friends for reactions.

"Can we please leave, I…I..." Violet trembled glancing back at the body silently trying to tell Dumbledore it was safe… for now. Dumbledore understood and Violet knew Dumbledore would get the portraits to look out for them as well.

"If you know what you are doing then yes, you can make you're way down to the great hall," He said in a subtle way.  
Violet nodded knowing he only let them go because he figured something like this had happened before to her and knew it was safe to be wondering.

She quickly grabbed Remus's and James's arms before looking over at Sirius and then quickly walked away from the scene dragging the boys with her.

As soon as they were away from the scene was when they started speaking.

"Bloody hell…" Sirius stated shocked, his face was still pale and sweaty. James nodded keeping a hand on his wand in case the need arises. Remus just walked silently keeping close to Violet but his eyes darted around alert for any sign of anything that could harm them.

"What is the chamber of secrets?" James said trying to gain a little confidence but it didn't work too well. Remus and Sirius shook their heads indicating that they had no idea, but Violet stayed silent. They all looked over to her.

"Violet?" Remus said hesitantly. Violet looked over at Remus, her eyes were puffy red from crying and looked about to start crying again but answered ferociously.

"The Chamber of secret was said to be a Myth. The school has been searched many times but no one could find the entrance so they foolishly thought it didn't exist. That was until around forty years ago it was opened for the first time. A girl had died, a girl that goes of the name Malagasy Myrtle" The boys gasped.

"You mean Moaning Myrtle?" Remus asked with a sinking feeling. Violet nodded looking away, trying to hide her tears.

"It was said…" Violet whimpered. "It was said to be a home to a…monster" She had been about to say a basilisk but thought that a very bad idea. She glanced at the others. Remus was looking even more pale and horrified than before. Sirius looked scared but yet determined and James hand clung onto his want so tightly, it looked like it might snap into two pieces.

They soon entered the great hall in absolute silence only to see the whole school they're looking confused, worried and frightened.

Everyone who wanted to know what was happening soon rushed them upon in hopes that they knew and would tell them but soon felt that was a bad idea.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" Sirius shouted angrily making most people freak out and leave them be. Violets looked around and saw Peter in the corner shaking and pale. She frowned. Maybe he wouldn't turn out a traitor, maybe he would, but regardless she started walking over to him.

"Hey" Violet said softly, for once forgetting about him being traitorous which in Violet's case was very hard. Peter jumped and looked up startled. Violet's eyes widened as she got a good look at him.

Peter was hugging himself, probably trying to look for reassurance. His skin was very pale and clammy with sweat dripping off it. His eyes were wide and looked, as though once he closed them, he would see Filch's dead body, which he probably did.

"Hi" Peter mumbled looking down again. Violet looked away guiltily. Now she understood, she couldn't hold the death of her parents at Peter. He didn't deserve it. Violet then did something she thought wouldn't happen in a century. She put his hand on Peter's shoulder making him jump and twitch.

"It will be all right…" Violet spoke making Peter look up again. "After all, friends look after each other right?" Violet winked at him. Peter's eyes widened almost happily.

"We…Were friends?" Peter asked hopefully. "But I thought you didn't like me" He added his hope in his voice dying away. Violet looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, you just look like someone else that I despise, I should have just put my differences aside and talked to you" Violet apologised telling a half-truth. Peter smiled accepting it before bravely hugging her.

"Whatever happens, you will be by my side won't you? As will James, Sirius and Remus?" Peter meekly said afraid the answer would be a no.

Violet's eyes widened as she continued to stare down at Peter. He looked like a scared lost child not knowing what path to take as he stared up at her, his eyes seemed to look into her soul itself.

"Peter, I will always be by side as long as you give me reason not to," Violet said emotionally. That was a fairly safe answer to say. If Peter actually did betray them then she would be free from her promise.

Peter nodded shyly looking back at her with a inch of hope sparkling in his eyes.

"Thankyou" He said. "What happened after I left to fetch Dumbledore?"

Violet's eyes darkened instantly. Riddles diary was probably around with some careless person slowly destroying themselves. But there was no way she could find that diary by herself. That would be impossible to find amongst the hundreds of students! There was only one conclusion she could think off. Ask her friends to help. But would that reveal all her past?

"Violet?" Peter's meek voice brought her back from thinking. It was then she made the decision as she stared at Peter. More than one person's life was at risk and she couldn't condemn them to that fate when she could stop it. She wouldn't be selfish. But she decided that if she couldn't find the diary, she would receive help. Help from whom? Well she would think of that later on.

Violet sighed. "He came, confirmed that Filch and his cat were d-dead, and then we were free to leave." Peter's eyes widened dramatically.

"Y-you mean even with whatever k-killed them, he still let you roam free around the castle?" Peter stumbled on his words gapping at her. Violet winced at her choice of words. She hoped if Peter and herself got closer friends, he wouldn't be an over protective brother.

"Sort of" Violet blandly said. Peter looked at her weirdly before looking down at his hands. Violet internally sighed. Getting him to come out of his shell would take a while.

The great hall door opened and in came Professor Dumbledore, his face grave. He stopped at the front of the room and the crowd quickly silenced.

"I'm afraid that Mr Filch and his cat Ms Norris were killed earlier on today" Dumbledore started making the crowds gasp and a couple of people start crying. Whispers could be heard everywhere. Violet shivered.

"On the 6th floor, next to moaning Myrtles bathing a message was written in blood. It said 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware'. That corridor is going to be strictly out of bounds. Any person who is caught there will be punished harshly" Violet frowned.

"Oh and would Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew and Ms Connor please come with me" Violet looked over to the Marauders where they seemed to have gotten more pale and sweaty. They probably thought that Dumbledore might suspect they had something to do with the murders, but Violet knew that was not the case.

They reluctantly followed Dumbledore out of the great hall, trying to ignore all the whispers that followed them. Whispers that roamed around the hall wondering if they killed and wrote the message on the wall.

"Hey, it'll be alright" Violet whispered encouragingly which received a couple of slight smiles.

"How can you not be freaked out! If Dumbledore doesn't believe us we could all go to Azkaban!" James whispered back shaking his head shakily. Violet gave him a cheeky smile, but it didn't quite reach up to her eyes. After all, how could anyone smile when they had just seen a dead person?

"Everyone deserves second chances" _Even if I've already had mine_ Violet added on mentally.

"Sherbet lemon" Dumbledore said to the statue that was the entrance to his office.

"Now please tell me what happened," He said gazing over at all of them threw his glasses.

"Honestly we were just walking and stumbled across it" Violet blurted out. She received looks from everyone that clearly said _like he is going to believe that! _Violet looked down blushing embarrassedly. Of all the times when she could have said something embarrassing it had to be then.

"Hmm, so why weren't you in class?" Dumbledore said, his normal shinning eyes were grave.

Sirius mumbled something looking downwards.

"What was that?" Dumbledore said politely.

"We skipped" Sirius said. Dumbledore's eyes hardened a little but Violet doubt anyone noticed. Before any more could be said, what looked to be the Minister of Magic come storming into the room, but what was worse was that the Minister of Magic was in fact Fudge!

"Albus, I want these five students arrested and awaiting for trial!"

&

**Okay, I no this is a really bad chapter but I was seriously struggling with this one. Also I was wondering if anyone minding that I continued the story…. But in first person view. So it would mostly be in Violet's Pov and maybe a little of the others as well. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Arguments

Well here's the next chapter. To tell you the truth so far this is my favorite chapter! So im still slowly writing my story. Slowly. But hopefully ill keep the chapter coming.

* * *

Arguments

Violets pov

"Albus, I want these five students arrested and awaiting for trial!"

I gasped. My hands flying to my mouth in obvious shock. How thick was Fudge, honestly! How could he actually believe _we_ had killed them? That thought was so ludicrous that I felt like laughing.

"You're insane!" James said in obvious shock. I hastily nodded in agreement as did the others and even Dumbledore was looking at Fudge in shock and disbelief and what looked to me like despair. Fudge needed to get his facts right and quickly too, or otherwise me and the marauders were going to be shipped off to Azkaban. I shuddered thinking of those disgusting dementors and to my horror, if somehow I did end up in Azkaban, I don't even think I could survive in there for even a year without going insane.

"Think of what you are saying. Do you really think these five really killed Argus Filch and his cat?" Dumbledore asked but everyone could hear the warning sign in his voice. Fudge tensed and I could see beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, but he still held his opinion high and was not going to go down without a fight.

Dumbledore sighed in resignation, making my eyes widen in panic. Was he giving up? The Dumbledore in my time would _never _give up. But then a thought unwillingly came to me. This was not the Dumbledore I had known. The Dumbledore in my time had more knowledge and experience than this one did.

Fudge's eyes widened a bit before grinning triumphantly.

"Very well then, I will..." Fudge started but stopped when Dumbledore held his hand up.

"Shouldn't we flu their parents and inform them?" Dumbledore asked seemingly innocent. Fudge twitched before sighing. My mouth felt dry. Was Dumbledore really giving up? Or did he just want more people to convince Fudge that we were innocent or so they could give permission for us to be under Veritaserum. I didn't care what happened as long as we didn't end up going to Azkaban.

"I guess they have a right to know," Fudge said reluctantly. Dumbledore nodded before going to his fire across the other side of the room. As Dumbledore went to get James's, Peter's, Sirius's and Remus's parents, there was a huge tension that hang around us. I made sure to keep watch of Fudge at all times, with my hand discreetly on my wand. I looked over at the boys and looked down ashamed. They didn't seem to be doing too well. All four of them looked as pale as the dead and poor Peter was swaying on his feet.

All of a sudden I felt a extreme rage rush threw me, aimed at Fudge. How dare he do this to the marauder's! Fudge seemed to feel my cold eyes stare at him and he quickly jumped and looked away as though he didn't notice anything. All of a sudden, I felt a hand close over mine and softly squeezed. Startled I looked up into the eyes of Remus who looked as if he was trying to reassure me.

I gave a slight smile before working to calm myself. I took a few deep breaths before taking my hand out of Remus's and took a step forward.

"You have no evidence we did anything," I said softly. Fudge's face flew to mine in an instant and his face took on a sneer.

"We have more than enough evidence against you. You have no case. What does a werewolf, a death eater, two students whose best friends are said werewolf and death eater and a prudent girl who no one knows _anythng_ about, have a chance of winning?" He said angrily. I gasped, my hands went to my mouth in shock and turned around at them. Now all of them were stiff with anger especially Sirius and James, while Remus stared at me his face etched with horror and fear. I internally hit my self. Why did I have to act like that? I was just so surprised that that was mentioned I totally forgot everything.

"You had no right!" Sirius shouted moving forward, his arms clenched onto his wand. I moved my gaze away from Remus before quickly running to Sirius and held both his hands tightly in mine.

"Sirius," I whispered urgently. He tried to tug one of his arms away but I managed to keep hold.

"No, listen to me, think of what you are doing! You can't just attack the Minister of Magic. That will give him another reason to get us all chucked into Azkaban!" I whispered panicking. Sirius still had that murderous look on his face but it was now resigned so carefully I removed my hands away from him and stepped away before I stared at the Minister with narrow eyes.

When I was just about to speak, I heard a ruffle and turned to see Dumbledore with eight highly confused adults behind him. I quickly felt out of place but put the feeling aside...for now.

When they stopped a man stepped forward with black hair and glasses and to my surprise I realized that he was probably James's dad. I stared at him, hungrily taking in anything I could, to get to know my grandparents.

"What is going on here Minister? And what has my son and his friends got to do with anything?" James dad asked baffled. His wife nodded in agreement while the other adults just stared, waiting for an answer.

"You're son and his friends are suspected of being the murderer of Filch and his cat," Fudge said harshly.

Instantly shouting broke out.

"What!" James mum shouted, shaking with rage at the minister. Note to self. Never get on her wrong side.

"I don't believe you for one minute!" James father bellowed angrily. "Are you that dumb to condemn a child to murder?"

"Obviously he is!" Who I assumed was Remus's mother retorted.

"I say make them rot in jail!" Sirius's mother screamed, her eyes alight with cruelty. Instantly a lot of eyes turned to her in disgust.

"You disgusting person! How could you do that to you're own son?" Peter's mother said, her eyes flashing.

"What evidence do you have?" Remus's father asked harshly. The minister grumbled under his breath. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"We didn't catch that?" Snapped James mother.

Fudge cleared his throat before saying "They were found at the scene of the crime," James mother laughed harshly before shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you! That is all the evidence you have? Why don't we settle this once and for all with a pensive!" James mother stated. I could tell Fudge was getting a little worried by now with the way he shifted his legs and how his left eye twitched.

"Fine," Fudge said reluctantly and we all moved over to Dumbledore's pensive. It was chosen that I would give the memory since I had done this before.

After putting my memory, all the adults went into the pensive while we (The Marauders and I) decided to stay outside. (It was bad enough seeing Filch dead once, imagine twice!)

"You... won't tell anyone about... Remus, will you?" James asked hesitantly, his posture stiff. I noticed Sirius stiffen as well as if it was an instinct. Remus as well seemed to stiffen and it looked like he deliberately avoided having eye contact with me while Peter stared at me for an answer. I spun around to them, and glared at James, (Which if I was thinking, probably wasn't the best thing to do at the time) as he flinched.

"Off course I won't tell! What type of a person would I be if I did?" I said strongly. "For you're information I knew a werewolf before I came here. I loved him like a mentor," I nearly flinched at thinking of the older Remus, but managed to put my disturbing thoughts aside. They all stared at me shocked, but I could tell that they were grateful and relieved but Remus still looked a bit doubtful and skeptical.

"So, you won't tell?" I nodded. He let out a breathe and then looked down to the ground. "Thank you, I know you could never like a monster like me, but..." He started but trailed off once he looked at me. I stared at Remus with pure fury which he probably took the wrong way because he looked down ashamed, while Sirius and James looked ready to protect their friend.

"I don't care," I said staring directly at Remus. He quickly looked up shocked, but with a tinge of hope clear in his soft brown eyes.

"You... don't?" Remus asked not really believing it. I smiled at him trying to reassure him.

"You bet I don't," I smiled at him, before strolling forward and hesitantly drawing him in a tight hug, digging my face into his shoulder. He stiffened only for a second before gently putting his arms around me.

"Yes!" I heard James shout and and before I knew it I was out of Remus's arms and swinging around in James. I squeaked before finally finding myself back on the ground once again with a mock frown on my face.

"Hey, do you really think we're gonna be put in Azkaban?" Peter asked fearfully. I looked over to him and saw him practically trembling.

"No, Dumbledore would never let them take us. He knows we didn't open the Chamber of Secrets," I said calmly trying to distinguish the doubt that started to make it's way up to my head.

"And how would you know that? You've hardly known for a couple of days!" Sirius shouted. I winced. Now was not the best time to become suspicious of me. I stared desperately at Sirius.

"Nows not the time! Listen, Dumbledore's like a grandpa to me and don't ask how I know him because I'm not going to answer!" I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself. I had always had a problem with my temper, and now wasn't the best of time to start shouting.

"No, you are going to answer right now! You know more than you're letting on. So out with it! You know our secret. Now tell us your's!" Sirius shouted, taking a step forward with a clenched fist. I looked away, hating the look in his face, one that id never seen on his face before.

"Sirius!" Remus cried out and put his hand on his shoulder, but Sirius quickly shrugged it off and quickly stared at me ferociously.

"Well? Why aren't you answering? Damn you!" He snarled. I flinched, ignoring the hurt and continued to stare at the ground. My hand trembled and I manged to stop visibly shaking by biting my lip and shut my eyes tightly.

"You knew something about the Chamber of Secrets that you weren't telling us! You know what? You probably helped kill him and the cat! You disgust me!" He growled.

It felt as if my heart missed a beat and everything was closing in around me. How could _he_ think that of me? Him, Sirius Black? The person who was always there for me? The person I had always looked up to, held his opinion high above everyone else's?

Tears swelled up in my eyes and threatened to fall, but I couldn't, wouldn't let myself be weak. I would be strong, but then it suddenly hit me then and there.

This wasn't the Sirius Black I knew and admired.

But even trying to separate the old Sirius Black and the young Sirius Black didn't lessen the pain that I was feeling. Actually now that I was really thinking about it, I was probably just some tag along for the marauders. They never asked me to join them, heck, they probably didn't even want to talk to me.

They weren't my friends. My friends were gone, dead. No, I mentally shook my head. They weren't born yet.... or they might never be born.

It was then, I decided I would make sure the marauders live a happy life and not die early even if I wasn't a part of their life.

I would do everything in my power to stop them from dying.

Or I would die trying.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"You five have been cleared charges of the murder of Filch and his cat. You have my apologies" Fudge mustered out, looking pained as he was saying every word of it. Quickly all the parents scampered over to their children hugging them as if they were going to disappear any second. Except for Sirius's parents who just left without another word.

I looked on at the happy but very sad view. What I would give to have parents hug me and defend me if need be. I suddenly felt very awkward and misplaced.

"Um sir, may I go?" I asked mildly, wanting to get away from everything especially Sirius. I felt a sudden rush of anger towards him. How dare he accuse me of that? Again those ruddy tears started to build up behind my eyes again.

"If you wish too, but we will have to discuss some things at a later date," Dumbledore said nodding. I didn't look at anyone, but just spun around as a lone tear made it's way down my cheek. I walked out without another word and decided on one more thing.

I would keep my distance from the marauder's.

But that wouldn't stop me from trying to protect them.

*&*&*&*&

Remus's Pov

I looked over at Violet and as she turned I saw a tear fall down her rosy cheeks. I quickly clenched my teeth together. Why did it feel as if I wanted to just wipe that tear away and sweep her in a gigantic hug?

Off course I resisted the feeling. One thing that came with being a Werewolf was that I had very good self-control. But that's all it would ever be. Just a feeling. Violet would never wish to be with a werewolf, a monster like me. She deserved someone better than me. Much better. And to think it was Sirius that caused her that pain! The nerve of him! I knew he had a huge temper but seriously! We had hardly known her for a couple of days.

I suddenly remembered when we ( the marauder's) made the decision to help Violet away from her past. And I would stick to it even if the others didn't. If she screamed at my face, I would take it calmly, If she slapped me, I would wait till she would calm down. If she ran away, I would make her see reason, and if she chose me to take comfort in and confide in, I would listen and always be there for her.

I promise.

-------

So sorry, its been ages hasn't it? I got a little side tracked. Sorry again!


	6. Chapter 6 Hogsmead

Hey 6th chapter is up now. Just to let you know, I'm doing longer chapters now since when reading I often get annoyed with having to keep changing pages so often. Oh and Reechan37 asked me how often do I update. I don't particularly have a set date, so basically when ever I feel like writing and when I finish that bit off, I send it.

Violet's Pov

The days started going by extremely quickly for me. My life was basically a routine at the moment. It would always be the same thing. Get up, eat breakfast, avoid the Marauders, Marauders trying to talk to me (Except for Sirius, He's really stubborn), Go to class, Talk to Lily, Lunch, Class, then dinner and back to sleep again. At least nothing else happened with the Chamber of Secrets yet.

I sighed and snugged my head back in my pillow. I had to find Riddle's Diary! But how? I hadn't even talked to Dumbledore about anything about the future, so he was no help. I doubt he even thought about Riddle having Horcruxes. Everything was all upon my shoulders once again. So what could I do?

It was luckily a Saturday, so I had no classes on and it happened to be a Hogsmead trip today as well. I could finally get some more clothes. Recently I had just transfigured mine, but now... I could finally have my own pair of clothes. Although I hated that Dumbledore gave me some money, it was impossible not to accept it in my position. Now I knew how Ron felt.

_Ron_

I felt my throat close up. How I missed him and everyone. It felt so lonely without them here. I could almost imagine him to lazily tell me to get up or ask me to play chess with him. It was a painful thought put oddly comforting as well.

I frowned in thought, trying to mask my feelings. But then a very realistic thought came to me. What would happen if something happened to me? If I died? Would everything go the same direction as the first timeline? No, I couldn't let that happen. I needed to be assured that everything would be different.

But how?

I lifted myself up so I was lazily slouching on my bed. What could I do to make everything different? Well, somehow I would have to tell them what happens in the other timeline, but if I was dead I wouldn't be able to tell them. But then a thought came to me. I gasped, my eyes lighting up.

I could write in a diary.

It could have an obvious password on it for the Marauders and I could get Lily to give it to them. I grinned to myself. Finally, my life was starting to look up.

I heard a groan from the other side of the room and looked in that direction startled. It was Alice, a pretty, slightly chubby brown haired girl. I stared, my eyes lingering on her, trying to get know the person who had been Neville's mother. I hadn't talked to her at all yet, so I decided to be a little more interactive today.

"Hi, I'm Violet and you're Alice, correct?" I asked her, though I knew the answer. Alice looked over to me and yawned.

"Yeah, that's me," She said groggily, still half asleep. "It's a hogsmead trip today, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it is, I'm hoping to do a little bit off exploring," I said a little enthusiastically. Alice's eye's shot up, her face fully awake.

"Cool, that'll be fun, but make sure to stay clear of the shop The Beagles," She said, but added the last part darkly. I blinked at the sudden dark change in the conversation. I didn't particularly like this conversation but it was necessary to have.

"Hmm, why should I?" I asked. It was probably going to be like Knockturn Alley, but I decided not to say this. Alice looked to the door way contemplating something unknown to me, before getting out of her bed and started coming towards me and sat on my bed so we were across from each other.

"The Beagles," Alice whispered as if this was a huge secret. "It's a place where people sell illegal things which are often bought by..." This time she leaned in closer before whispering ",Death Eaters" I quickly leaned away, trying to pretend I hadn't known this before and was frightened. Hopefully I was a good lier.

"W-What? Seriously?" I asked and tried to make my face look freaked out. Alice nodded seriously and I stared at her waiting for her to continue on.

"There are many dark things around there. Objects, Criminals, Dark Creatures," I nearly gasped at the last one. What did she mean by dark creatures?

"Dark creatures?" I asked hesitantly. Did I really want to know? Was she a dark creature hater or anything on the lines of that?

"Yeah you know, Vampires, Werewolf's," She stated angrily. I gasped, my hands flew to my mouth instantly. She was prejudiced against Vampires and Werewolf's? I would have thought being Neville's mother that she wouldn't have cared.

"How could you.." I asked with a tremor in my voice. Her eyes widened in surprise. "..Be so Prejudiced against Werewolfs?" They have hearts and feelings as well! Alice's eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"How could I not? They turn into monsters!" She said as if disbelieving I had stood up for them. I shook my head repeatedly.

"They are not monsters! You just have to take the right precautions! They have feelings as well," I stated angrily. I had always thought Alice to be a nice girl, guess I was just proven wrong.

"And how would you know?" Alice shouted her eyes showed her hatred for the people she called creatures.

"Because I've known a couple and they are the nicest people I know off" Well so I exaggerated a little but it's not like she will ever know. Alice instantly deflated and to my horror, tears sprang up into her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes on her pajama's and let out one huge sob before running into the bathroom and locking the door shut.

I stood still, unsure of what to do and stared at the door guiltily. I didn't mean to make her cry, just to tell her it was wrong to hate werewolf's for that reason, but there was no way I would comfort her with those beliefs.

I sighed sadly before moving myself slowly off the bed and made a small groaning noise in the back of my throat when I stretched my legs. I quickly transfigured my pajama's into a comfy pair of clothes and took Lily's hair brush from a shelf and started lightly brushing threw my hair. It took a while seeing as I had inherited Jame's hair which is very messy, but finally I managed to undo all knots and make it look reasonable.

I looked back at the door with a frown as I still heard sobbing noises come from within. I felt like I would be abandoning her if I started walking away, so I slowly went to the closed bathroom door and put my ear against it. More sobbing noises came from within and I grimaced.

"Uh Alice?" I called threw the door and instantly the sobbing noise stopped and she started sniffing. She was probably feeling self-conscious of someone she hardly knew seeing her cry.

"Yeah?," Was her muffled reply. I shifted my feet uneasily.

"Uh, I'm sorry about before, I'm just a little protective of werewolf's," I told her uneasily. I wasn't particularly sorry but what ever makes her feel better is the only thing that mattered.

"I-It's alright," I heard Alice murmur through the door. I waited patiently while tapping my foot against the floor thinking she would come out but there was no movement, only her loud breathing and soft sniffs.

"Alice? Aren't you gonna come out? You don't want to ruin you're day in there when you could be getting ready for the hodsmead trip," I tried to persuade her.

"In a sec," Alice called out, her voice sounding a little weak. I frowned wondering if I should just leave her. I looked down at my watch and found that if I wanted to go to Hogsmead, I'd better go.

"I really need to go to Hogsmead, so would you mind if I left," I asked her, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"Yeah that's fine," She told me, so I quickly turned around and grabbed my bag which had my money inside of it and rushed down stairs and quickly raced out of the portrait.

Very soon I found myself outside and headed towards the carriages. Since I had been late most of the carriages had been filled up so I looked to see where there was a space. Unfortunately, the Mauraders had seen me, and instantly James looked out the window.

"Oi, Violet, come with us!" James shouted. I looked desperately at some of the carriages until I decided ignoring them would be the best option for me. And then I saw a carriage that only had one Slytherin in it. She had long blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail. It was the best option compared to a couple of other's I had seen and only hoped the Slytherin would be nice. I scoffed at the thought, since when had any Slytherin's been nice?

I quickly scurried over to that carriage and ignored the disbelieving looks I got from all the Marauder's and opened the the carriage hesitantly. The girl inside instantly looked up with disbelief and a little bit of hope.

"Hi, you don't mind if I stay in here do you? Lots of the other carriages are filled up and you looked like the best choice compared to the others," I smiled at her, thought slightly guarded. She was probably one of those stuck up bitches. The girl stared at me with shock, probably not used to having a Gryffindor come up to her, let alone talk to her.

"No, it's fine, no one else is coming in here anyway," The girl said a little resentment entering her voice. I smiled before sitting opposite her, but then frowned at her words. Was it because she was in Slytherin or because of a totally different reason?

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you're friends come?" I asked her curiously. The girl looked down, and it was then I knew the answer to my own question. She didn't have any.

"Oh," I said quietly, regretting my question. A whistle was heard and instantly the carriages started moving in line with each other.

"Don't you have any Slytherin friends," I asked still frowning. How sad would I be having no friends to support me or care for me? I know I wouldn't have made it threw all the obstacles I had been threw without support.

"No, I'm what they call a mudblood," She would have continued on if I didn't gasp, my hands coming up to my mouth. And what was worse was she said it like a fact!

"No! Why are you in Slytherin? They must hate you!" I asked her in growing horror. Was this why she didn't have any friends. She gave a harsh laugh.

"They do hate me. As for why the hat put me in Slytherin, I have no idea," She looked at me sadly, probably hating the hat and the fact that she had no friends.

"What about the other houses? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? Aren't they nice to you?" I asked for her, feeling tears in my eyes for her position.

"They don't care. I'm just another Slytherin to them," She told me with a small sad smile on her face. I then knew I wanted to make friends with her, not because I pitied her but because if I was in that position, I would want someone to befriend me and lift my hopes up.

"Right then!" I said determinedly while banging my hand against my other hand making her jump and stared at me in shock and apprehensively.

"Are you one of Voldemorts lackeys?" I asked her right on. She gapped at me before her face grew red in anger.

"No! How dare you..." She raised her voice loudly, but I cut her off.

"Great! I think we are gunna be good friends," I smiled at her and held my hand out. "I'm Violet Conner," It wasn't the best way to make friends, but whatever worked was fine.

She was obviously taken aback, but more hope was clear in her light blue eyes. She slowly took my hand, though warily.

"I'm Niara Crieme," She told me and a smile grew on her face. Well I guess a change of plans would be needed for hogsmead.

"So what do you want to do at Hogsmead?" I asked her casually. She stared at me again as if like 'seriously?' and I nodded pleasantly.

"Well, I do love going to Four Corner's," She told me shyly. I blinked. What was four corners?

"What is Four Corners?" I asked trying to remember if I had seen anything like that in my timeline, but I ended up only remembering the attacks and the people dying. I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts and looked at Niara curiously. She looked a little pink in the face.

"Uh, it's a café," She told me. I nodded and noticed we only had a little way to go. I sighed sadly, suddenly remembering Fred and George's joke shop that they had. It brought tears to my eyes and I quickly wiped my eyes with my hand and tried to look as if nothing had happened, but it didn't work.

"You okay?" Niara asked me worriedly. I smiled a little, trying to reassure her I was fine.

"I'm okay, I just remembered a couple of people," I told her and to my surprise she had an understanding face.

"My father died three years ago and it helped a lot to talk about them, it doesn't have to be the bad stuff, you just need to talk about it," She smiled slightly and grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed in reassurance. It was weird, but it was like that was what I needed. Everyone had avoided talking about painful things for me, but it was like I needed to do this to move on.

"Well, their names were Fred and George and they're twins. I never could tell them apart," I told her reminiscently, but a small tear dropped from my eye. Niara seemed a little surprised that I was talking about this to her, but it felt like it was the right person to get this out to. Someone understanding and would wait patiently. I gave a small painful laugh.

"I wasn't even that close to them, but they both felt like big brothers to me. They loved pranks. I guess that is what made me love them so much. That they brought laughter to everyone and to make people not think about the war. They gave people happiness in the time of darkness when all felt shallow and grave," By the end of the little talk, tears were slipping down my cheeks. Niara as well looked close to tears, was my talk really touching?

"Tell me about their pranks," Niara asked gently. I looked at her before nodding.

"Well, there was this prank they did," I gave a small laugh as I remembered it. "They created a swamp in one of the corridors with one horrible teacher in it," I told her remembering Umbridge's face. "They then had fireworks go up in the air while they flew out of the school on brooms,"

Niara gapped. "Seriously! I would have loved to see that," She laughed. My lips twitched before I was full out laughing still remembering how angry umbridge was and how everyone was cheerng.

"And oh, there was another one (I'm making these up), they turned the potions master in pink robes! It was so hilarious cause the potions master was a really evil man and never smiled," I spoke laughing even more. Niara gasped for air before starting to laugh even more with the mental image I gave her.

"Oh that reminds me of one of the pranks the marauders did!" Niara laughed. "They turned the potions master, Slughorn into a big fat chicken!" Niara exclaimed flapping her arms like a duck. I gasped, before falling down hysterically laughing like a maniac. This got Niara bursting out laughing and it was soon that we both couldn't stop and could hardly speak. Unfortunately we just arrived at Hogsmead, so we left the carriage, both laughing so hard and clinging on each other in case we fell down.

It was at this moment the Marauders left their carriage and stared at us. I blinked at them before laughing even harder than before.

"H-Hel-Hello," I managed to gasp out, tears in my eyes from laughing so much. The marauders exchanged looks with each other as well as turn their eyes over to Niara warily.

"Uhh, Violet, I don't think you understand. The girl you're with is a Slytherin," James asked as if I was dumb. I would have shouted at him, but the problem was that I was laughing too hard to even manage a sentence, so all I said was "I know," before I grabbed Niara's hand and started running further into hogsmead leaving the Maurader's who stared at us. Both of us probably looked really drunk, but we eventually managed to stop at a couple seats and plop down into them. We both started to calm down by now and were now capable of sentences.

"Wow, I haven't laughed this hard for ages," Niara spoke breathing heavily. I nodded as well. It felt so glad to be carefree with someone for at least a little while.

"Same, that felt so good to do," I said laughing a little bit. I looked over to Niara and saw that she was really red and now that I think about it, I probably was too.

"Let's get our shopping over and done with," Niara said with a smile, but waited till I nodded. I guess she was unsure about us being friends. I guess that's something I couldn't change in a couple of hours. Heck it would probably take months for Niara to be totally used to me being her friend.

"Right, I need to get a diary and some clothes, you?" I asked her. She frowned for a second.

"I don't really need anything at the moment, so we will just get you're things," Niara told me with a smile. I smiled back before looking over at the buildings.

"So, do you know where I will find a diary?" I asked her, hoping we wouldn't have to explore Hogsmead to find a diary.

"Hmm? Yeah, I think so. It's at a place called The Beagles, other than that, I doubt you will find any useful diary. Not many people use one nowadays." She told me, and I literally felt my eyes widen. That was the place Alice had told me to stay away from.

"W-What? But isn't that a dark place?" I quickly said and waited for an answer. For some reason, Niara turned grim.

"No!" Niara shouted, her eyes blazing but then she sighed and continued sadly. "It's no dark place. You see, once that place was just like any store, but then a Death Eater tried to rob the place. The owner tried to defend his shop but unfortunately it wasn't enough. The Death Eater got away with a lot of stuff, but the thing was, with one last shot at the Death Eater, it hit one of his pockets and illegal things fell out. The owner was thought to be the one with the objects and got sent to Azkaban for two years. When he restarted his shop, his shop was soon had a reputation of being dark,"

I gapped. No way! What a sad story. It looks like people had it rough around here as well. But then my mind instantly went to suspicious. I hardly knew Niara. What would happen if she lead me into that shop and it actually was an illegal shop?Who knows what could happen to me.

From the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw the Marauder's. That normally wouldn't be too bad, except when these people were hiding behind bushes, I instantly went calm to alert. When it came to them, it only meant trouble.

I nudged Niara who was looking at me strangely, and nodded subtly in the Marauder's direction. Her head slowly followed to where to showed her the Marauder's. She snorted as she saw them.

"They're probably spying on us," Niara rolled her eyes, but I was a little annoyed so I went to check if what Niara said was true. I shifted my eyes over to their direction, and quickly saw Sirius's head staring straight up at them before ducking down again. My anger flared up quickly. How dare they spy on us! Those idiots!

"They probably thought I bewitched you and would do away with you when I could," Niara stated, rolling her eyes and I felt even more angrier than before.

'I'm going to teach them a lesson!" I snarled before leaping up and stalking towards them without a second thought. Niara looked surprised for a second before scrambling up and had to sprint to catch up to me.

What were they thinking!?

I reached to the bushed and leaned over to find all Marauder's in a little discussion and had apparently not even seen me yet. Niara reached me a second later.

"... We can't just go over there padfoot, Violet would be pissed," James quietly said. I nearly snorted. Damn right!

"She'll thank us once we get rid off that slytherin. Hell, she's probably been bewitched," Sirius said with a growl. I hid back a snarl, but inwardly, I was rejoicing that Sirius actually did care for me... I think.

"Or maybe we should just forget this whole thing and enjoy ourselves," Remus said rolling his eyes. I saw Peter hesitantly nodding along with Remus.

'I agree with Remus, she should be able to find her own friends," Peter quietly said and I grinned. Finally Peter was acting more like himself.

"Yeah, but not with Slytherin! They're all backstabber's. Maybe Violet really is a Death Eater," Sirius retorted angrily. I quickly swallowed trying to not make myself shout at them but it was getting hard and it seemed as if Niara was reaching the end of her patients as well. James nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, who knows what will happen to Violet of we leave her alone," Now that made something snap inside of me.

"Oh? I'd be having loads of fun... If you guys weren't here that is," I snarled. All four gasped, jumped and looked up at me with dread. At the moment I had no sympathy within me for them.

"How dare you guys spy on me!" I spoke in a low voice, trying to show them how angry I was at the moment. They all winced guiltily but that only made my rage even bigger.

"Who do you think you are? My mother?, My Father" I gave a harsh laugh. "They died when I was one," They're eyes widened a little in shock and sorrow but I didn't care. Heck, I didn't even mean to say that, but at the moment I didn't care.

"I'm passed the 'all slytherin's are evil'. There are more important things going on! The War! Do you know how many people have died so far? How lucky we are to be alive right now?" By now I was going hysterical but I hated it. Why does everyone have to stereotype things?

"Vi..." James started looking up at me with his brown eyes which were filled with guilt and pity. But that only made me get even madder. I didn't want people to pity me. Sure I didn't mind sympathy, but I hated being felt sorry for.

"Would you stop it!" I screamed at James, angry tears falling down my face. I knew I was having a break down, I was actually lucky to not already have had one. I had never really tried to get passed everyone that died. I just tried to escape, to never think of them, but that worked crap.

"Why do you think I'm a Death Eater? I've never done anything that could warrant that suspicion. Oh I remember, I did do something. I didn't tell you personal things that I find are close to my heart when I hardly know you," I started off hard, but then whispered when it came to the end.

"You don't know anything, so keep a clear mind and take this advice to the heart and mind. Don't be in a rush to grow up, for you might not like what you find. I know I didn't. I was forced to grow up when my parents died," I held in the sobs that felt like they were breaking out of my throat and turned away sorrowfully and looked at Niara who stood there staring at me as was everyone else, but I made sure to avoid looking at the abnormally quiet Marauder's, afraid of what emotions I would see written on their faces.

"Come on Niara, let's go find that diary I was looking for and forget the clothes today, I just want to go back," I quietly said before walking off without waiting for Niara. But off course Niara came quickly and put her arm around me in a sisterly gesture. I gave her a small smile before we headed towards 'The Eagle' shop.

It was actually really easy to find, and wasn't at all as I thought it would be. It wasn't dark nor mysterious. It looked like a happy little shop.

We walked in quickly and looked around. In it was filled with bits of everything. In a corner were some old books, in another section rare candy and in another pet treats. It was definitely an odd store.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you?" A man asked from behind them making us both spin. He had light brown hair and looked to be nice enough, but his eyes looked old and had sadness kept in there. I held my wand firmly in my hand in case off trouble but it seemed luck was on my side.

"Uncle Bij," Niara exclaimed startling me and saw Niara run towards the man with a smile. Bij's face spread with a huge smile and held his arms out as Niara threw herself at the man.

"Niara! I didn't expect you to be here," Bij exclaimed but with a happy smile but then looked over at me and his face intantly turned weary.

"And who are you?" His voice was cautious, not at all like how he had just treated Niara. Niara quickly turned around and grabbed me by the arm before turning around again. I looked at him a little awkward. I wasn't particularly comfortable with meeting knew adults.

"Uncle, this is Violet, a friend of mine," Niara said with a bright smile. Bij looked startled before a small smile spread threw his face. I suppose he knew Niara had no friends and grew closer to her and more protective over her.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit weary of people with my niece," Bij apologized before looking back at Niara as if he had just realized she was there and gave her another gigantic hug. "I'm so glad you're here,"

"Same, but we can't stay long," Niara said with a sad smile on her face. Bij nodded understandingly before straightening up and looking at us both professionally.

"Was there a reason you came or..." He trailed off and I decided to help the poor man out.

"Yeah, um, I'm looking for a diary that has a password that can be said out loud," I said and waited for him to respond. He looked thoughtful for a moment before clicking his hands.

"I've got just the right thing!" He said before walking over to the left and started digging threw a box. When he pulled his hand out, he held a small purple diary that had the words 'Keep out or I won't be responsible for what happens to you' on the front cover. He held it out to me and I took it unsure but flicked threw it. It had plain pages but that was exactly what I wanted. I turned to the front again and stared. Wasn't this book suppose to respond to the right words and open up?

As if reading her mind, Bij said "To set a password you just say 'Activate password and say what you want as the password. To deactivate the password you say deactivate password when the diary is already opened,"

I made my mind up and tightened my grip onto the book.

"I'll buy it," I told him. He nodded and I quickly cashed out the correct galleons before we soon left the store, but made sure to promise him that we would be back next Hogsmead trip.

I sighed as we started walking back. This wasn't exactly how I wanted the say to turn out but I got the most important thing out of the way. I had gotten the diary so even if something happened to me, I could still manage to save the marauder's and Lily.

&*&*&*

Yes! Finally the chapters done! Soooo glad!!!!!!. I tried to make Alice a little different in this story, but she has her reasons.


	7. Chapter 7 Confronting Violet

Chapter 7 – Confronting Violet

Violets pov

Niara and I had just split up, her to go to the Slytherin common rooms, me to go to the Gryffindor common rooms. As soon as I got back I eagerly went up to my bed and took out the diary. I then paused before quickly looking around and seeing that no one was there I decided to put the password on it but before I did, I needed some security.

"Muffliato" I said clearly, while waving my wand in the correct incantation. That spell would make it that anyone close enough to overhear what I say would only hear a buzz. I breathed in once before putting my wand on my bed and put both hands over the book.

"Activate," I said clearly. Now it was time for the password. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Instantly the diary lit up before back to the way it was normally. I slowly opened it up before closing it again.

"Deactivate," I stated, then tried to open it again. No luck. As hard as I tugged nothing happened. I sighed in relief, at least the diary wasn't some fake. How annoyed I would be! Deciding to get this over with I said the password again.

I grabbed a quill and frowned, thinking of something to say without it being corny like 'Hi James, did you know you're my father and I'm from the future?' Yep, who would believe that?

I frowned in thought before writing.

_James, Sirius, Remus... Peter (_I hesitated writing Peter, but I decided not to let Lily read this seeing as she didn't know the Marauders secrets)

_If you are reading this then I am dead or missing. Hopefully I died for a good cause and not falling off a cliff or something like that. But please everything I'm about to say is true. Sirius, a while ago you accused me off being a death eater, well I'm about as far as I can get with being a death eater. You see, I'm from the future. Yes the future. You probably think I'm crazy so I'll tell you as much as I can._

_You are all animagus's, except for Remus off course. Jame's you're a stag, Sirus is a dog that resembles the grim, and Peter is a rat. Believe me yet? Probably not. So in you're fifth year, Sirius did something incredibly stupid and told Snape to go down the Whomping Willow when it was a full moon, but luckily James managed to save Snape. Enough evidence yet? I even know about the marauder's map. And if you're still doubtful ask Dumbledore. He knows the truth._

_So the reason I'm writing is because in the future we lose the war. It started out all right, yeah a couple of casualties here and there but... then it got much worse. The ministry was corrupted, Gringott's bank was overtaken by Death Eaters and the only remotely safe place was Hogwarts. _

_This is what I'm trying to change. My ultimate mission here is to kill Voldemort and to protect you James, as well as Lily._

_Now, I know how to kill Voldemort. He has five Horcruxes. These are parts of his soul put into other objects to make sure he doesn't die. Basically he's not really human anymore. One, is Voldemort's __diary, but hopefully I will be able to destroy that. Oh in case you didn't know, Tom marvalo Riddle __is Voldemorts real name. If you ever verse Voldemort call him that, he hates it because his parents __gave it too him. He's a half-blood. _

_Now the second horcrux is Marvalo Gaunt's ring. When it was destroyed it was in Gaunt's Shack, but I'm not sure if it's there now. _

_The third horcrux is Helga Hufflepuffs cup. That unfortunately was in Bellatrix Lestranges vault in gringott's bank. It's going to be a son of a bitch trying to get it, but it's not impossible._

_The fourth one is Salazar Slytherin's locket. This should be in Grimmaud's place. Sorry Sirius. I know how much you hate that place._

_The fifth is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. I found this in the room of requirements. I'm not sure if you ever found that place but it's on the fifth floor. Walk back and fourth a couple of times thinking of a place you want, and the room of requirements should turn up._

_There was one more but it hasn't been created as of yet. But if he has, last time it was in Nagini, his pet snake._

_The only way to destroy these horcrux's are to either use Gryffindors sword or to use a basilisks fang. You're best chance is to use the Gryffindor's sword. Ask the sorting hat. He may have answers. _

_If I am alive, hopefully I will never give this to you. I will tell this to you all by my mouth no matter how much you hate or love me, I will never abandon you guys to the fate you have In store for you. _

_Love_

_Violet_

_P.S Tell Lily about what I told you and be aware hopefully I will have gotten rid of some Horcruxes by then, so I'll cross those ones out when done._

There. I read it over again even though it was painful to read, I felt as if I did a sufficient job. I couldn't be bothered to write anymore and I especially didn't want to tell James and Lily that I am their daughter especially because when they read that, I will probably be dead although it would probably be really easy to guess.

I quickly said "Deactivate," and put the diary under my pillow. Now all I had to do was tell Lily about the diary and was probably going to be very hard to make her agree to giving the Marauder's the Diary if I died or went missing.

But, seeing as dinner was about to be served, I quickly went down and into the common room where a few people were also heading out of the portrait. Gladly, I followed them, pretending I still didn't know my way around.

When I reached down to the Great Hall, I decided to sit next to Lily who was unfortunately near the Marauder's and was with Alice. I walked my way over to Lily and Alice and greeted them, making sure to avoid eye contact with the Marauder's. I sat down and started grabbing some food off different plates.

"What did you do at Hogsmead?" I asked Lily and Alice curiously. Lily looked over to me happily while Alice just snorted. I had a feeling I was missing something, so I kept on waiting for an answer.

"I hit Potter," Lily replied with a grimace. I coughed trying to cover up at laugh that was threatening to break out., thanking to god I hadn't gotten a drink yet.

"What?" I spluttered unintelligently. I looked over to James before I could stop myself and saw a gigantic red mark on his face. He looked pretty sad and I saw his friends were trying to cheer him up while trying to stop laughing.

"Why'd you do that? He looks really sad," I asked her, frowning for Jame's sake which was only after I didn't have the feeling I would laugh.

"He said some ...uh.... unintelligent things," Alice said struggling for words. I shook my head. James must have said the wrong things to Lily by accident because he was nervous. Poor him.

"Did you realize he might have just been nervous?" I asked Lily gently. She looked at me in surprise.

"Ha! Him? Nervous? Couldn't happen," Lily laughed, but I glanced at Alice and saw a tiny bit of disagreement of her face.

"Lily, James is a human being," Alice stated and glanced at the Marauder's. Lily rolled her eyes, but I saw she was beginning to agree with us. She was about to say something else but then stopped, her eyes seemed to flare and seemed to have given up.

"Fine! I'll go and say sorry," Lily told us angrily before jumping up and walked over to them. As if one they all looked up and James especially seemed to have hope shining in his eyes.

"Potter, I-I'm sorry," Lily said, struggling for words, but James brightened immediately. "You'd better thank Alice and Violet, they convinced me it wasn't you're fault," She told them hastily, making them look at us which unfortunately made me go bright red. Oh why did Lily say that?

I gave them a reluctant smile before looking over to Alice. She looked at me amused before turning back to her tasty looking food.

"Hey James, since you're the captain who are you going to pick for the seeker?" I head Sirius ask James. My head bopped up automatically with interest and I quickly stared over in their direction with some irrational hope that I could be seeker. Once I realized I was staring, I hastily turned away, remembering that I should keep my distance.

"I dunno, there is Johnny," James replied gloomily while looking down. "But I was hoping for someone a little better," My hope rose and I was now staring at both of them intently despite wanting to try and ignore them. James turned his head slightly and quickly saw my stare. He grinned at me.

"Violet, you like Quidditch?" James asked brightly making Sirius quickly turn when he realized they had caught my attention.

"Like it? No. Love it? Definitely," I hesitated for only a second. "Can I try out?" I kept glancing between the two of them with a pleading expression. They had to say yes. Both Sirius and James looked towards each other with a doubtful expression before seemingly as one, they turned my way again.

"Yeah sure, no harm in trying out I guess," James said a little reluctantly. I should have felt offended... and I would have... If I wasn't so happy that I got to try out. I grinned excitedly. Yes, I would finally get to be in the air again!

"Hey Violet, can I talk to you," Remus asked me so suddenly that I looked up at him startled and nearly fell off my chair. I felt my heart race a little quicker and in my mind I knew what I was feeling but I quickly denied it.

"What? Yeah sure, but..." I rose from my chair and saw Remus do the same thing but hesitated looking back at James, Sirius, Peter and Lily.

"You can try out after you two have had you're little.... talk," Sirius said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Remus rolled his eyes before hitting Sirius on the shoulder.

"You never know, anything could happen," James put in with a sly look. I felt my face go hot and quickly looked at Remus who huffed.

"You two are impossible!" Remus said annoyed before quickly grabbing my hand and dragged me along behind him leaving me to stare back at James who winked at me.

But I wasn't out of hearing range so I managed to hear Peter say "He's right you know," I stifled a laugh before keeping silent and watching where Remus was taking me too.

Remus took me outside the great hall before turning a corner and stopped. I stared at Remus curiously as Remus turned to look at me.

"Violet, I know what you've been doing," Remus said, making me blink uncomprehendingly. I didn't know what to say, especially when I felt panic flare up inside me. What was he talking about? The diary? He couldn't be talking about that could he?

"You can't just push you're emotions away!" Remus said determinedly. I stared at him still. I guess Remus saw this because he sighed.

"We all know something bad has happened to you, and you're pushing the emotions back inside of you so you don't feel anything. Please, just move on," Remus desperately said. I stood still for a minute before I finally knew what he was getting at. A rush of anger came threw me. What right did he have to mention my past?

"How dare you accuse me of..." I started shouting but Remus quickly butted in.

"Not accusing, I just think you should tell someone instead of bottling you're feelings," Remus pleaded. I took a deep breath before taking a couple of steps back. If this was any other subject I might have softened up with Remus's pleading expression, but my past still felt fresh.

"And you want to be that person?" I asked him coldly. How could he just expect me to tell someone who I had been trying to avoid?

"No! Well... yes actually," Remus admitted before rushing on. "But you don't have to tell me, especially since you've been avoiding us. Sirius is stubborn, but I'm betting you he's already forgotten about what he said to you and won't talk to you until you talk to him. Please talk to us, we know you're hurting,"

I slowly breathed out, my anger vanished. He was concerned about me. In some selfish way, I felt glad that the marauders were worried. To me, they would always be my family even if they never considered me one of them.

"But..." he added making my heart sink. Why was there always a but? "We know you know something about the chamber of secrets," I clenched my teeth. Why did that always come up?

"So what if I know something more about the Chamber of Secrets? That doesn't make me a bad person!" I told him, my green eyes starting to water. Why did I have to be so sensitive? "Look, was that all you wanted?" I asked impatiently.

"Why won't you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets? We need to know everything we can to stop the monster that killed Filch!" Remus prodded while trying to reason with me but I just shook my head.

"Don't talk to me about things you don't understand," I whispered under my breath and knew that Remus wouldn't have heard me if he wasn't a werewolf. Remus narrowed his eyes and I could tell he was getting frustrated with me.

"What don't I understand? If you told Dumbledore..." Remus raised his voice angrily. 

"He couldn't do anything," I butted in before adding sadly "No one could," Remus looked ready to argue again but I shook my head indicating I didn't want to talk about this any longer. Dumbledore would be proud of me with all the riddles I was creating. Remus looked at me with wide eyes, shining with confusion. They looked oddly beautiful but I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"So I will ask again, was that all you wanted?" I asked him. He quickly avoided my eyes before looking down at the ground and shifted his feet. I frowned. Why else would he talk to me then? It was only then, that a sudden conclusion came down to me making me oddly like feeling betrayed.

"Let me guess," I drawled. Snape would be proud of me. That drawl was Slytherin worthy. Remus's head snapped up. "James, Sirius and Peter told you to get answers off me, correct?" Remus didn't say anything which confirmed my thoughts. I quickly looked away and swallowed. Off course, he wouldn't have talked to me if he wasn't forced to, why would he?

"No!.. Well yes but..." Remus quickly rushed but stopped once I talked over the top of him.

"Save it, I'm going now," I harshly told him before turning around and stalked towards the great hall again with the purpose of trying out for the Quidditch team.

Remus's Pov

Well, so the promise I made to myself was a little harder than I thought to hold onto especially when she was avoiding us.

I sighed and watched as she walked away sadly, feeling worser than before I had talked to her. But I knew this was my fault. Damn why did I have to suck at lying? This was one of the reasons Sirius, James and Peter found out about my furry little problem.

But then as I saw her walk away, I knew I couldn't let her avoid me again. That alone was like an emotional stab in the heart. I had only known her for a few weeks and yet... I was drawn to her... like a bee to honey.

It was like an emotional battle going on inside of me. One half telling me to go after Violet, the other telling me it could wait. Before I could change my decision, I cleared my head of any thoughts and quickly ran after Violet.

"Wait!" I shouted just as she turned the corner. A second later I rushed around the corner and.... straight into violet. I gasped as I crashed into Violet sending her straight into the ground, while it only took me a second to steady myself. Seeing Violet still on the ground and looking like she was trying to nurse her head, I internally cursed myself before running over to her and kneeling down over her.

"Violet? Are you okay?" I rushed uncertain if I had actually hurt her. Unfortunately for me, she hadn't responded. She was definitely conscious but was she aware of everything around her? I felt a wave of panic mingled in with **a lot** of guilt.

"Violet?" I called her again, now concerned while internally berating myself. 'Idiot!' I thought to myself. The time when I was trying to make her not mad at me turned out to be the time that she'll probably get even more angry at me. I quickly waited again hoping for a response and to my relief a groan answered me.

"Violet, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean..." I trailed off, but Violet didn't seem to notice, for which I was glad. She faintly shook her head to me.

"Doesn't matter, s'not as bad as the Cruciatus curse," Violet grumbled making me pause in shock. She did not just say that, did she? I suddenly felt very sick in the stomach as I tried to picture Violet, sweet Violet screaming while some death eater was towering over her with a smirk.

"Y-You've had the Cruciatus curse on you before?" I nearly trembled, but did feel very weak all of a sudden. Violet opened her mouth before it seemed as if she came to a realization that she had told me that.

Violet didn't say anymore but just lifted her arms off of her head and slowly lifted herself up off the ground. Even though my thoughts were still on what Violet had accidentally told me, I wasn't enough out of it to not even help Violet off the ground. She swayed for a second and I was ready to catch her but luckily or unluckily Violet managed to steady herself. I backed away and looked keenly at her for an answer.

She looked uneasy, but answered. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past," That was when I felt a growing horror inside of me as well as a deep anger. How dare someone hurt Violet. Sirius had once reluctantly told me and James that he had been under that curse once. He said that during those seconds that he was under the curse felt like it was hours. That he had wished to die so the pain would end. I had taken those words to heart and now that I looked upon Violet and knew that she had been under the curse seemed like torture itself.

I then frowned as I realized she wasn't going to give me an answer but I knew she would get even more angry at me if I pushed it so I decided to apologize before she could escape me again.

"I'm sorry, I would have talked to you even without James, Sirius's and Peter's interfering but it gave me a bit more of an incentive," I told her sincerely, hoping she would believe me. If she didn't... well I would think of what to do later, but the good thing was she looked like she was judging me. That was a good thing right? That I didn't get a no straight away.

Finally after a couple of seconds she sighed before slowly nodding her head. My heart felt like it was souring on top of the world. I suddenly knew why James had been left grinning when Lily talked to him.

But I had one more thing I needed to ask her.

"So does this mean you won't ignore me anymore?" I asked her hopefully. Violet rolled her eyes before turning and walking once again to the great hall.

"Now that," She called over her shoulder and I could definitely imagine she was smirking. "Is a different matter altogether,"

I blinked before grinning and quickly walked after Violet who had just entered the great hall.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Author's note: Well that's it so far, next chapter I'll start doing something more about the Chamber of Secrets in the next chapter. Oh and I'm not going to be one of those people who make requirements for the next chapter, cause I know how annoying that can be sometimes, but I hope to get at least a couple of reviews.


	8. Chapter 8 The Basilisk strikes again

**Nari Starfire** told me that Violet would look really ugly as a girl Harry Potter. Basically I imagined Violet to have green eyes, black hair and Lily's feminine structure. Sorry I didn't put that in. So try and just imagine her as pretty.

Oh and **Fire Dolphin** asked if I would make Violet his mate. I hadn't actually thought about it, but now the idea is running threw my head, I can't actually decide not to do it, so yeah, I guess Violet will be Remus's mate.

Oh and just to let you know, I suck at writing with timeturners so basically she's using the timeturner to get stronger but I'm not writing it.

Chapter 8 – The Basilisk strikes again

Violet's pov

I grinned as I walked back into the great hall for two reasons. One, I was trying to imagine what Remus would be thinking and the other because I would get to try out for Quidditch!

I instantly saw James and Sirius still sitting at the table, so I quickly walked up to them and sat down again and stared at them intensely. They both looked at me and looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Sooo," I dragged on, trying to seem uninterested when I felt like I was bursting with energy to get on the quidditch pitch. James grinned and saw where this was heading.

"Yesss," He said copying me. I scowled but before I could say anything else Remus turned up and sat down across from me with his eyes bright. I was about to say something else when I noticed he seemed to be pale. I bit my lip. Poor Remus, the full moon must be coming up soon and there was nothing I could do to help him... or was there? I instantly hit myself on the head. I could make the wolfsbane potion for him! Why didn't I think of that earlier. I had memorized that potion ages ago in case Snape had died and someone would need to make the potion for Remus. I never actually gave the potion to him though.

"Uh... Violet?" Remus asked wearing an amused but confused face. I jumped and quickly turned to them and realised that they were all staring at me. Damn me and my odd little habits.

"So, can I try out now?" I asked in hopes that they would forget all about what I was thinking when I hit my head. I focused only on James, so I didn't see how the others were looking at me, and as expected James was startled at first before grinning and nodded.

I breathed deeply in relief. I would make the wolfsbane potion afterwards, but unfortunately it wouldn't be ready until after this full moon. A stab of guilt made it's way known but I immediately pushed it aside.

James grinned before nodding and stood up which was like a chain reaction for the rest of us. We all started walking down towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Feeling nervous Violet?" James asked.

"No," I quickly denied, but that was a total lie and we all knew it. I hadn't played Quidditch since fifth year and now that I could play again, I was afraid my skills were rusty.

"Sure," Sirius snorted unbelievingly. I rolled my eyes before walking ahead of the group a little impatient to try out.

"Yup, she's definitely nervous," I overheard Sirius whisper to the others. I felt my cheeks redden and was glad none of them could see it.

"Violet wait up!" Lily called to me. I'm guessing she didn't like to be stuck with the Marauders. Her footsteps quickened and she soon went my pace and a second later Alice catched up as well.

"Hey Lily! Will you go out with me?" I heard James call out. I could tell he didn't think she would say yes, but their was a tiny bit of hope. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No," She called back uncaringly. I heard James pause in his steps for a second, but then resumed as if nothing had happened. Poor guy, this must happen a lot. Even without looking back at him, he seemed disappointed but wouldn't show Lily. I groaned internally. Stupid James with his stupid pride.

"Better luck next time prongs," Sirius said with mock sadness. I heard a punch and assumed James had hit Sirius.

I walked onto the pitch. Finally I could do this again! I stopped and turned around to James and waited. James quickly got his wand and pointed up to his dorm room.

"Accio broom," James said and with a wave of his wand. Instantly we all heard the swish of the broom coming down towards us and to my disappointment, it was only a comet 360.

"The best one on the market!" James said proudly with his chest puffed out. I couldn't help the snort that came out and a second later James looked put out.

James held the broom out towards me.

"Now if you break my broom..." He trailed off, but everyone knew what he meant. I rolled my eyes.

The only way I would break his broom was if I tried to go too fast and fell off it. Not happening.

I carefully took the broom in my hands as thought it were as precious as a baby and slowly shifted my hand along it. James nodded in agreement as though this was how brooms should always be treated.

"I'm going to do this properly," I said stubbornly. James blinked as I put the broom carefully on the ground, before he understood what I was going to do. I could tell the other's were a little confused but I couldn't be bothered to fill them in.

I grinned brightly as I held my hand out in front of my broom. Finally, I could get on one again.

"Up!" I commanded and instantly the broom flew up into my awaiting hand. I heard Sirius snort but ignored him. The broom felt just right... even if it was a comet 360. What I would do for a firebolt! I put my feet over the broom and pushed up feeling the air brush past me. James was waiting on the ground with the others, but had the snitch in his hand. He must have hid it in his pocket. It had been decided that I would be the only one flying while everyone stayed on the ground to see how well I go on my own.

James lifted his arm up and let go of the snitch. It quickly buzzed away from everyone and soon no snitch could be seen.

I grinned again before going as fast as I could on this broom and started doing circles trying to find the snitch. I focused but then.... I looked straight ahead and looked right at a bludger! I gasped before rolling over just as the bludger went whizzing past me. I spun my face around to see the bludger coming back at me again.

What the hell was a bludger doing here? This had better not be a prank! I leaned forward slowly making the broom go faster before diving down towards the ground. I had done this move plenty of times so I knew what I was doing, but the other didn't. I suddenly heard my name shouted followed by a scream. I rolled my eyes before leaning backwards, making my broom skim along the ground and a moment later I heard the bludger go smash into the ground.

I smiled in satisfaction before I saw the snitch in the corner of my eye. I immediately concentrated and sped up again while I slowly held my hand out as I started getting closer and closer to the snitch. I had to get it! It was so close, but then as I glanced to the right I saw the bludger again coming right at me. There was a moment of indecision before a second later I had made up my mind and made a grab for the snitch.

I grinned triumphantly as I felt the snitch flutter in my hand, but before I could do anything else, the bludger flew right in front of my face making me lose my balance.

I gasped fearfully as I started falling of the broom. I made a catch for it, but unfortunately missed. I cursed before closing my eyes and waited for the pain.

I once again heard the shouting of my name as well as a couple of screams before I felt the hard ground underneath me. The pain hurt but not as much as I had thought it too be. Nothing cracked which was good, but the pain coursing threw my back made me know I had at least a massive bruise.

Footsteps were running closer to me, but I stayed still, trying to focus so I wouldn't whimper.

"Violet!" I heard Niara scream. Niara? Why was she here?

"Get away you Slytherin!" Sirius spat. I inwardly winced. Why couldn't they just get along. I felt a gentle muscular hand on my forehead stopping any of my other thoughts.

"Violet?" I heard Remus asked worriedly. It was only then I knew I had my eyes closed. I slowly flickered my eyes open only to meet the golden eyes of Remus. Behind him James was standing gleefully, but worriedly and Sirius was standing next to him looking guiltily at me. Niara was beside Remus and I guess Lily and Alice were standing behind where I couldn't see them.

"Owww," I groaned before trying to turn over but Remus put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Don't, you could have hurt something," Remus told me sternly, but I could tell he was worried still.

His gently eyes flickered with emotions. Worried, protective, apprehensive, relief, they were all the emotions I could read as well as some others.

"M'okay," I murmured. "I'm just a little bruised, nothing broken," Remus opened his mouth to protest but I gave him that stubborn look and he closed his mouth before frowning at me. Sirius seeing this timing as an opportunity, stepped forward.

"Sorry Violet, I was the one that let loose that bludger," Sirius admitted quietly. "I don't know why I did it, but I know it was stupid". I felt a rage of anger hit me before it slowly died down as I realised how much fun it had been with the bludger.

"It's fine," I smiled tiredly at him and he blinked in surprise. "It was fun," Sirius let out a bark of a laugh before shaking his head. It was that moment that I remembered why I was even flying around in the first place. I sprung up, ignoring the pain and Remus who was trying to hold me down again and stared at James hopefully.

"Well?" I questioned. "How did I do?" James grinned as though he had just won the quidditch cup.

"You did great! Welcome to the quidditch team Violet," He said and I instantly felt like I was in the clouds. I made it! I couldn't believe it, well I could, I knew I was good, but... still!

"Quidditch practice is Saturday morning at 6:00," James said, still grinning and I was so happy I squealed and hugged the closest person towards me which happened to be Remus. He tensed at first as though he couldn't believe I was hugging him, then he slowly wrapped his arms around me. Unfortunately, I decided I had too let him go and when I did I felt the warmth he gave me fade away but could still imagine his touch against mine.

"Now, you are going to the hospital wing Violet," Remus demanded. I looked at him as though he was mental. There was no way I was going to the hospital wing. Now my back only tingled, well a little more than tingled but I could survive.

"No thanks," I said brushing off his demand as though it was nothing. Remus's eyes flashed and I knew he was only like this rarely when he had many emotions bundled together all at once and when this happened before he got a bit... well a lot stroppy. I saw Sirius and James exchange glances with each other worriedly.

"Well, I'm going back to the castle, Niara, Lily, you want to come?" I asked them, trying to ignore Remus which if I thought about it would have gotten him more angry. Both Niara and Lily slowly nodded while looking cautiously at Remus.

"Cool," I said before grabbing both of their hands and strolling back to the castle leaving a nervous James, a worried Sirius and a angry Remus... and a sad Alice? Ohh bugger. I forgot about Alice!

"Alice, come on!" I called out to her and heard her quickly catch up to us. She looked put out which I knew was my fault. I coughed fakely not really sure what to say.

"So uh... Alice, got a boyfriend?" I cringed as I said those words. I hated gossip and here I was... saying things like that. Immediately Alice piped up.

"Yeah, his name is Frank," She said enthusiastically. I blinked. Well, maybe everything will go great for them and eventually get a son names Neville. She then continued on. "He looks so great, so handsome," She trailed off dreamily. I scrunched my face up to what must have looked like someone who ate a lemon.

"That's great Alice," I said and put on a fake smile.

Soon we ended up in the common room lounging around. It was great to relax, except my mind kept drifting to one thing. Remus. It was a full moon tonight and I knew that Remus was going to have to go to the shrieking Shack in a little while. I paused in my thinking for a second when I started thinking of the past. I jumped up quickly and ran over to Lily who stared at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I quickly rushed. She stared at me before slowly putting down her parchments she was holding and stood up. We went to the corner where she waited patiently but curiously.

"Lily," I started. "Listen, even no I barely know you, I need you to do something for me," Lily frowned and opened her mouth, but I quickly butted in.

"Please, there is a diary under my pillow, I need you to give that to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter if I am missing or dead," I told her desperately. She had to agree to this! Lily immediately froze for a couple of seconds before staring at me worriedly.

"Why? You can't possi-," She started to say worriedly. I gulped before putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Please, you have to do this... for me," I rushed out on the verge of panicking. What would happen if she wouldn't do it?

"Please!" I begged. Lily stared at me as though unsure what to do. Then I saw her eyes starting to water a little.

I then added. "You have to give it too them, it's really important," I bowed my head and waited for her answer. It was torture as I waited for her answer. She didn't no how important it was for her to do what I asked. What would happen if she said no?

"Okay," Lily whispered . I looked up in relief before hugging her with all my might. Lily seemed startled at first before slowly hugging me back.

"Tell them, the password on it is something they know," I whispered in her ear. I felt her nod against me before we pulled apart. I stared at her gratefully with a new respect for her. I nodded before I went upstairs to the dorm rooms and sat next to window where in a couple of hours the full moon would show.

I then slowly drifted off to sleep....

_It was chaos. Screams were everywhere, spells were shot, people were being killed. I couldn't believe it. How could this be Diagon Ally? I looked around in horror and instantly saw Ginny screaming curses at the death eaters. I immediately reacted and rushed to her side as fast as I could. _

"_Confringo" I shouted using the correct movements and instantly a red curse spurt out of my wand and towards a death eater. The death eater managed to dive out of the way and it harmlessly passed him and into a wall where it exploded. I cursed. Damn why did I miss him?_

_Then a horrible scream filled my ears and I felt my heart fill with horror and dread. Only one word came up to my mind. Ginny. I spun around only to meet the site of Ginny's blank eyes staring back at me. Her body looked... mutated. Blood was coated all over her uniform, her arm looked broken and... it looked like her arm was severely burnt. I stared at her blankly. There was only one thing I could think off and that was:_

_Ginny was dead_

I gasped as I woke up, drenched in sweat. Ginny! A tear fell down my cheek, but I couldn't be bothered to wipe it away.

Instantly a howl broke me out of my brooding. I spun around and looked out the window and stared. The full moon was staring back at me.

I sighed sorrowfully. Hopefully he would be alright. I would visit him in the hospital wing tomorrow. I knew I would not be able to get and sleep with Remus out there and the fact that I had a nightmare didn't help either. I instantly crept towards the door and without a glance at my sleeping dorm mates I went out to explore the castle.

And that was exactly how I happened to just be walking about on the sixth floor, in thought about how Remus was. It was useless to worry, but that didn't stop me. I felt a shiver run threw me as I pictured Remus howling and turning into a werewolf. Poor Remus, I wish I remembered that potion weeks ago. Then Remus wouldn't be in so much pain.

I was rung out of my guilty thoughts as I heard footsteps coming around the corner. I blinked before gasping quietly in realization and without even thinking, I started running around the opposite corner.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard someone, probably a prefect shout, but I paid no attention. Who would? I didn't want a detention.

I turned around another corner before I spotted shade of darkness that I could cover myself in. I ran in the shade and knelt down keeping as silent as possible. My legs felt like they were shaking which made it much harder for me to hide myself without getting found out.

Seconds later, the slytherin prefect came running down the corridor with his wand out. I held my breath and didn't move an inch as he stopped only metres away from my hiding spot. He stayed eerily still for a second and seemed to be listening to any noise before he cursed angrily.

I winced, but otherwise didn't move. I felt myself get more nervous as the prefect continued to look around, before finally he turned and went another way.

As soon as I couldn't see him anymore, I fell on the floor with relief and breathed shakily. Well I definitely got my mind of recent events. I slowly picked myself of the floor with my sweaty hands before standing up and still listening, I decided to go back to my dorm room. I shook my head before taking a step and that was when I heard it.

_'Rip...tear....kill_' I froze as I heard that cold murderous voice. It was the basilisk and it was nearby, probably in one of the pipes. I shakily took my wand out and had it in front of me.

'C_ome to me....let me kill you' _I bit my lip from screaming. Where was it? I spun around fearfully but no one was there, only dead silence, that was, until it came again.

_'Hungry... must eat' _This time I heard the cold voice from behind me. I whimpered before spinning around again. It felt as if my heart was thumping in my chest. Where was that basilisk? I gasped, breathing heavily trying to get my head right and once I did, I immediately closed my eyes tightly.

_'I smell blood' _I turned around again and a tear escaped my eye as I held my wand tightly in my sweaty fingers. Why was I so scared of this basilisk? I defeated it once, why couldn't I again?

I couldn't help it, I needed to open my eyes. I felt so defenseless without them. I couldn't die, not now, otherwise I would have failed once again.

I snapped my eyes open and at once wished I hadn't for a loud scream burst out of my lips in fear as I focused on the basilisks tail, and one moment later I felt immense pain at the back of my head and knew no more.

My last thought was 'I'm glad I told Lily to give the diary to the Marauder's,"

&*&*&*&*

888888

Remus's Pov

I was waiting inside the shrieking shack, tired and worn out. James, Sirius and Peter were all in their animal forms.

I sighed, and waited in dread. I looked up threw the window and looked into the clouds where the moon was starting to show. It glowed as if it were beautiful, but to me, it was cursed. Horrible and painful. It was then the pain began. The pain, even after years was still as painful as the first time it happened.

When my bones were reshaping itself, it felt as if they were all breaking apart. I nearly screamed, but only just managed to keep it in. I'm not sure what happened after that. It went all hazy until finally I was a werewolf. Normally, I would have firstly barked at padfoot, prongs and wormtail, but I smelt something, something enticing and a somewhat familiar smell.

My ears popped up and head stilted automatically. My werewolf self screamed to me. MATE, and even if I couldn't control my body, I definitely knew what that meant. I let out a great big howl, before slamming into the wall trying to get to my mate. I flew onto the ground without even making a dent into the wall. I growled again before preparing myself for another launch at the wall, but before I could a black blur rammed into me.

I was back on the ground and was staring up at Padfoot who was holding me down with he's paws. I quickly growled again. My mate, I had to get to my mate! I shoved Padfoot off and leapt at the wall again. No dent was made. I sat down at the wall and whimpered. Why couldn't I get to my mate? But inside, I felt like screaming. Who was my mate?

Prongs immediately joined in the scuttle with padfoot while Peter was watching on the sidelines. I bashed into prongs only to get leapt upon by padfoot. I growled once again and tried to free myself, but it soon turned into an impossible task when prongs held me down as well. I huffed in defeat, before whining. I wanted my mate. Where was she? Was it even a she? Who was it?

Prongs and Padfoot turned to each other and seemed to communicate with their eyes. I watched cautiously while they seemed to come to some sort of agreement. Prongs turned towards me and nudged me softly with his antlers. In response I tried biting the stag's snout, but missed. The stag pulled his head back swiftly in alert.

Padfoot barked and leapt around, his tail wagging about excitedly, but I didn't want to play. I wanted my mate. I whined softly before crouching softly and lay down, my mind on my mate. My werewolf self didn't know who it was but I definitely recognized the smell now.

It was Violet.

That would have made me burst with excitement, if at that moment a loud terrifying scream hadn't come from the castle. We all froze, even me who was in werewolf form. We all didn't know what to think, but one thing was known. Someone was in trouble and we were all stuck down in the shrieking shack. The rest of the evening was spent huddled and cautious, for none of us knew what had happened and only hoped everyone was okay.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

AN: Couldn't resist a cliffhanger :) As usual please Review.


	9. Chapter 9 Missing Violet

Hey thanks for the Reviews!

Dadaiiro's review was something about not having anything about the basilisk in her diary. Actually that was a mistake on my part, but in the end I decided to have that to my own advantage.

Chapter 9- Missing Violet

Remus's Pov

I shifted my eyes open only to see I was in the hospital wing. Amazingly enough, I didn't really hurt too much, except for my head. This was one mega headache. I groaned slightly and instantly a worried James appeared in my view with Sirius slightly behind him and Peter on the other side.

"Are you okay Remus," James asked me, but I could tell his mind was drifting else where. I nodded slowly, trying not to make my headache any more painful, but then I decided to try and get some answers. It wasn't normal for James, Sirius and Peter to be in the room right when I woke up.

"What's going on?" I questioned and kept shifting my gaze onto each one suspiciously. James looked uneasy for a moment before looking pleadingly at Sirius and Peter. Sirius had that look that said 'You're on you're own in this one,' while Peter just shook his head. James sighed in defeat before turning back to me.

"How much do you remember of last night?" James asked hesitantly and... seriously? I frowned. James was hardly ever serious. But then dread came over me. Did I hurt someone? Please no! I could feel my face pale at the thought of myself ripping apart someone. I quickly looked around the hospital wing, but no one was there except for us. I frowned, but then everything came back to me.

_'Trying to get out of the Shrieking Shack, finding out my mate was Violet, and then... the piercing scream that came from the castle'._

I gasped and lifted myself off my bed, but was immediately pushed down by Sirius.

"Who screamed?" I rushed out, my voice came out crispy and dry but I took no heed. Was the scream because of the monster in the Chamber of secrets? Did it strike again? I felt a rush of fear but immediately shook it off. I probably didn't even know the person. At least it wasn't James, Sirius or Peter.

"We don't know," Peter whispered nearly in tears. He shivered and put his arms around himself.

"Everyone is stuck in their common rooms. No one is aloud out or in and we are locked in here as well," Sirius said solemnly. My eyes widened and stared at all three of them and for the first time since I woke up, I noticed the three of them were pretty pale and looked on the verge of crying.

But before I could say something else James burst out "What if that was Lily screaming?" His voice shook with every word that he said but I didn't say anything because I was just struck with the same realization that James had. What happened if it were Violet who screamed? I felt my face pale at that thought. My heart sank in panic. Violet, the one that was my mate and the person that I was starting to feel heavily for, it couldn't be her. It just couldn't. She didn't even know that I.... Did I love her? I only knew her for about a month, but in that month I found myself loving everything about her.

No one knew what else to say. We were all tense and worried as we waited to be let out and get news about what had happened.

But before we could say anything else, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office looking pale and shaken up. She stopped when she saw us.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Sirius questioned quickly. He looked like he didn't care about what had happened but the marauders all knew. He only went like this when he was freaking out.

Madam Pomfrey looked like she just wanted to escape from our questions but she sighed sadly and tears were brought to her eyes. I knew that what ever Madam Pomfrey was going to say, it was going to be bad.

"We're not sure exactly what happened," Madam Pomfrey stated sadly. " But a student is missing," I paled in horror. Missing? What exactly did that mean?

"And who was this person?" James voice shook again so much that we could barely know what he said. Madam Pomfrey looked at us all with sympathy and sadness that I instantly knew we were connected to the person. I stared at her dreading what she was about to say. It probably wasn't Violet or Lily. But then, why did she look at us like that?

"The person missing is... Violet Connor,"

I froze. No, it was impossible. Not Violet. Not her. A tear made it's way down my cheek but I took no notice of it. The voice of Madam Pomfrey seemed to echo threw my ears.

"_The person missing is... Violet Connor,"_

"No," I whispered in denial and saw that Sirius, James and Peter both had the same looks of horror on their faces.

It felt as if my heart had just been ripped apart. Violet, my mate, was missing. Did I even appreciate her? A sob broke threw, but I turned away and cuddled myself into a ball while more sobs broke out of my mouth and before I knew it, tears started streaming down my face uncontrollably. She was my sun and without my sun, I was nothing, nothing but darkness.

I heard a horrified whimper from Peter but I took no notice of it. Why was it that just when I realized that Violet was my mate, that she was taken, snatched away from me? Why did this happen to me?

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder but I ignored it. I should have been there for her, protected her. But I couldn't because I was a bloody werewolf! I would have rather been stabbed with silver than see Violet taken away. Would I ever see her again? Was she even alive? No, NO, she had to be alive!

"Albus is looking everywhere in the castle for her and for whatever took her," Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort us, but I barely noticed her attempt. Why did this happen? Why did it take her? Did she know something? Or maybe whatever it was that took her wanted to know how she ended up in the great hall by a bright light. Heck, everyone wanted to know how that had happened, but I was going to wait until she went out of her shell.

But now... that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she was missing. I felt like screaming, shouting to the world that this wasn't suppose to happen.

"God dammit!" I shouted in agony before punching my fist into my pillow. I heard Madam Pomfrey go into her office probably to be alone or to be away from us. I weakly uncurled myself and managed to sit on my bed. I stared in agony at James, Sirius and Peter. They all seemed to wince at my intense look.

"Why?" I whispered to them, my eyes pleading with them to answer me. "Why did this have to happen when I just found out that she was my mate?" I heard a couple intakes of breath and knew they had just realized exactly how much Violet missing was going to effect me. Yeah, it effected them as well, but seeing as she was my mate, it was killing me to know that she could be gone and I might never be able to see her again.

"Why her?" I whispered brokenly. I was about to say something else but I froze as I remembered something.

"The marauders map!" I spoke louder in hope. She could be on the map! James eyes lit with hope as he turned to Sirius who hastily stuck his hand in his pocket and brought out the map.

Placing it on the bedside table next to me, Sirius took his wand out and pointed it at the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Instantly the map showed. We all rushed over the names in all corridors and even double checked when we came to a horrifying realization.

"She's not on the map," Peter whispered as we all continued to stare desperately at the map hoping that somehow we missed her name and it wasn't because she wasn't in the castle. I slouched down defeated. She wasn't in the castle!

"I'm sorry Remus," James said softly. I gloomily looked at James and saw that he was... looking at me with sympathy? Why?... unless, they thought she was dead! I growled.

"She's not dead," I said strongly. James and Sirius gave me looks of pity while Peter just looked on solemnly.

"Remus..." Sirius trailed off sadly. "You have to face the fact. She's probably dead!" I looked away and tried to wipe away all of my tears from my shirt, but even as I had stopped crying, inside, I felt dead, numb. I nodded slowly, but I knew that without any evidence, apart of me would always hope for her to be alive, no matter what.

James slowly sat down on my bed while Peter and Sirius copied him and we all waited in an awkward silence.

"You know, at first, I thought she hated me," Peter broke in quietly making the us all look at him while he started to talk. Peter gave a tiny sad laugh.

"She apologized soon afterwards, told me I reminded of someone she hated and she shouldn't have reacted like that towards me. I never thought she would show that much compassion," Peter said timidly, while his eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

"Yeah, and she can be very fiery when she wants to be like when she slapped Malfoy," I laughed numbly and to me the sound sounded very fake. All three stared at me in surprise. I must have forgotten to tell them that before.

"What? Really? Man, I really wished I saw that," Sirius said softly but then frowned and looked at James. "She looks a lot like you James. Do you think she's related to you," James blinked before frowning in thought.

"Can't be, me and my parents are all that's left of the Potter's unless she's some long lost relative," He said thoughtfully. I stared of in space and tried to know exactly how she looked. Her long black hair that swam right down her back, her bright green eyes that always showed her emotions...

"She looks a bit like Lily as well," I murmured. James stared before nodding slowly, knowing I was talking about her eyes as well as a couple facial features.

"Why did this happen to her?" I uttered sadly. I felt tears struggling to fall down again but I paid no notice to them. I felt so useless. Right now Violet could be fighting for her life, while I was locked in the hospital wing until a teacher would let us head up to the Gryffindor common room.

Quiet footsteps started coming towards where we were all sitting and I instinctively sat up straighter as did the others.

There was a quick click before the door opened and in came Professor Mcgonagall. Unfortunately she didn't look like she was fine. Her eyes were puffy and red with bags under her eyes and her whole figure seemed to slouch down.

"Come, Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew. I'm to escort you back to the common room," She spoke tiredly and seemed worn out but I didn't think about that. I instantly pulled myself out of bed and ran over to her.

"Have you found her?" I pleaded, hoping against all hope that she had been found well and alive, but Professor Mcgonagall numbly shook her head. Hope died inside of me, there was no way anyone would find her. She wasn't even in the castle!

"I'm sorry," She seemed to whisper but I took no notice. Maybe I should just accept it, but then another part of me rebutted. No, never, it had only been hours since she had screamed. She could still be alive!

A hand fell on my shoulder and started to push me towards the door and I numbly obeyed the hand. At least we would get out of the dreadful hospital wing.

"What exactly did happen?" James questioned softly, trying to get some answers. Professor Mcgonagall sighed sadly.

"As you know Violet screamed a few hours ago," Professor Mcgonagall shakily started. We all nodded, trying to get her to continue on. "Well, as you know we quickly got there and..." She broke off and I started to dread what she was about to tell us. We waited for a couple of minutes until she composed herself.

"And.. when we got there, there were big dents in the walls," She quickly took a deep breath and hesitated before continued on. "And... there was blood where Ms Connor must have been," I tensed. This just kept getting worse and worse. She was missing and she was injured? I felt intense fear rising up inside of me.

"Who took her?" Peter asked, but it half seemed as if he didn't want an answer.

"There was a message on the wall. It said 'Those who defy me will get the same as her fate'. We think she was taken into the Chamber of Secrets," She whispered while getting rid of a tear that fell down her cheek. No, she was...dead? Impossible. She could still be alive!

"How do you know it's Violet at all? It could be someone else!" I knew I was just grasping at straws, but I just couldn't help it.

"We did a check on all the students... and...this was hers," Professor Mcgonagall said while taking out what I recognized to be a time turner. I gasped as well as the other Marauder's. She had a _time turner?_ I knew she was smart, even if she didn't like to show it, but was she really taking that many subjects?

It was then I got an idea.

I tried to think of what could happen to Violet. I imagined Violet cornered by a huge spider. It's huge ugly eyes stared hungrily at her. It snapped it's claws, before plunging at her...

And just by thinking of it made tears unwillingly come to my eyes and fall down my cheeks again. It wasn't fake tears. I seriously felt horrified at the thought of her in danger, this just... sped up the process.

"Professor..." I was half sobbing and half pleading. "Could I... I borrow the time turner, it... it makes me feel closer to her, knowing it was hers," I pleaded. Professor Mcgonagall seemed to take pity on me... luckily.

"Mr Lupin..." I tried to give her the puppy eyed look, and she reluctantly gave me the time turner.

"Fine, but if you use it..." She left it hanging, but I quickly nodded to her in reassurance, but then I felt another question that I needed answering.

"Where did this happen?" I questioned hopefully but unfortunately Professor Mcgonagal pursed her lips so I quickly added. "She wasn't trying to... come to me was she?" That seemed to have made her sad and she quickly shook her head.

"Mr Lupin, this wasn't you're fault, she after all, was in the 6th corridor at the time," I nodded slowly as if unsure. I looked over at the Marauders and could practically see the wheels turning in their heads. They definitely looked at me suspiciously.

It was quiet after that. I no longer felt sorry for myself, asking why did this happen to her. I was determined to help her. I would help her! Yes, I still felt fearful for her, but this was nearly overcome by hope. Hope that I would save her.

We arrived at the Gryffindor common rooms where she quickly left us and locked her door. As soon as we came in it felt tense. Everywhere people were huddled together fearfully, some first years were crying and it felt as if everyone looked up as soon as we came in.

"Potter!" Lily called trembling and to everyone's surprise went up to James and hugged him with all her might. He looked startled for a second before carefully putting his arms around Lily as well.

She quickly pulled back and looked at us tearfully.

"It's all my fault, if I had stopped her..." She whispered. I tensed.

"What do you mean?" I asked rushed. Did Lily know something. She looked at us solemnly.

"A couple of hours before...before it happened, Violet told me that if anything happened to her to give you guys her diary. She told me that it has a password on it, but you guys would know it. I didn't know she would know this would happen. I...I think she knew something was going to happen to her!" All the blood drained out of my face. But... how would she know?

"She..knew?" I whispered weakly and the same time Sirius said ",She left us her diary?" Why would Violet leave us her diary? And how would we know the password to it?

Lily nodded and a tear fell down her pale cheek. She seemed to take Violet's disappearance hard as I did.

"Did you want me to get it?" She asked us.

"No," I said at the same time Peter, Sirius and James all said "yes," I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"No, I refuse to read it until she really is dead," I said strongly. Whatever is in that diary should be Violet telling us. The others reluctantly nodded as well.

"I'm going upstairs," I said and started moving away and towards the stairs. I heard the Marauders following and wondered if they would approve of my idea.

"Please tell me you're not going to try and do what I think you're going to do," James said as soon as we reached our dorm. I didn't answer, but pulled out Violet's time turner and looked up at them hopefully.

"Oh no," Sirius groaned while I nodded. Even Peter knew what I was wanting to do. Unfortunately, it was James who had to make me lose all hope.

"But Remus, yesterday was a full moon, how do you know you won't transform?" I froze. No way, I couldn't do it. I felt defeated. There was no way I could go back in time now. I clenched my fists and then banged them against the wall.

"No" I whispered to the wall. My last chance to find Violet... and I couldn't even do that. I had never hated myself as much as I did this moment.

"But..." Sirius dragged along the words. "Even if you couldn't, we could," I froze again, but this time from hope and quickly turned hopefully.

"Really?" I was nearly trembling as I anticipated the answer. Sirius smirked and nodded while James sighed before nodding as well. I turned to Peter who shook his head.

"I'll stay with Remus," Peter said and I nodded thankfully. I slowly and carefully gave over the time turner and stepped back.

"Now listen. I don't know how much you know about time turners, but you can not be seen by any teachers or students. They all think we are in the hospital wing, what would happen if they saw us?" I sternly told them before grabbing them and pulling them in a manly hug, Peter as well did the same. I nodded to them.

"Be careful and get Violet," I whispered and stepped back. Peter also stepped back with me but didn't say anything. Sirius and James then turned to each other and pulled the time turner over their heads. James carefully turned the time turner over six times and then let it spin. Soon they disappeared.

"Be careful and get Violet," I whispered again to thin air. I knew they didn't know it, but they took my hope with them and if they came back without Violet, I would have no hope left at all.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Well, I like that chapter! I had no idea how to get Violet back, until I actually thought of her time turner. Well thanks for reading. I'll try and update soon. Review please!


End file.
